


A Partner like You

by Gamerchick88



Series: Someone Like Me [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Dismemberment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Murder, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerchick88/pseuds/Gamerchick88
Summary: After running into the Evil version of yourself, an other you is saved by Rick C-137 and his you, only for you to be thrown under the protection of Cop Rick. Can he help keep you safe from your evil alternative self, or will everything come crash apart even more than it already has? Will there be spark between you two or will difficult situations keep you both as nothing more than acquaintances?





	1. Everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers. I'm back again with another part to this insane series. This one takes a much darker tone since now you are dealing with an evil version of yourself that will go to any length to hurt anyone that will stand in her's and Evil Morty's way. I will post warnings for when a chapter might be too graphic or emotionally trying for most. With that, I hope that you all enjoy this fourth addition to this and I hope you bare with me since updating might only come once or twice a week. Please comment and leave kudos because they are my life source. Until the next update my amazing readers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cop Rick is on just another patrol when he runs into C-137 and his reader only to have the cop version of the reader thrust onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers, here is an other chapter for all of you and I want to thank you for all the comments and kudos. They push me to keep posting for all of you. Once again, there is no smut in this chapter, but the next chapter will heat up ;). Until then, enjoy the tension. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until the next time.

Today is like any other day on any other patrol and nothing is out of the ordinary; well the ordinary for it being a patrol on the Citadel of Ricks with a bunch of Ricks and Mortys running around. Cop Rick walks the street of Morty Town, not knowing where his Rick partner is or caring; the guy is a real dick. Ever since he had to put his first partner, corrupt Cop Morty down in the Creepy Morty, and he wasn’t punished for it, Cop Rick has found that his job isn’t as honorable as he had thought. He had joined to make a difference, uphold the law and seek justice, but with his case being swept under the rug along with his second partner not giving a damn, this job just doesn’t give him that sense of justice anymore. Sometimes he finds it hard to get out of bed in the morning, because he questions if it’s even worth it. Not that he doesn’t love being a cop and since the whole Cop Morty thing, he’s been working to redeem himself, he just doesn’t know if he’s making a difference when everything seems to be going to hell around him, especially with President Morty changing everything the way he is. He just needs to feel like, that no matter the odds stacked against him, or the other Ricks on the force telling him his fight is hopeless and idiotic, or him being the only one to want to uphold the law, that he is making a damn difference for the better. 

Cop Rick is so lost in his own thoughts that he passes right by an alley way, until he stops abruptly when the sound of a portal opening up in this part of the Citadel bounces off the walls. Cop Rick takes a big step back and looks into the alley way but sees nothing. He squints into the dark, seemingly empty alley, but still he sees nothing. It isn’t until he hears a Rick and a woman yelling that he is sure that someone just portaled in. He puts his hand on the gun in his hostler, just in case and slowly creeps into the dark alley way, ready just in case something goes down. He makes it to the end of the alley and peers down to where the alley turns into another and stops, shocked at what he sees. A Rick is screaming into a woman’s face as she looks coldly up at him while a large bundle behind them sits on the dirty, dingy floor. 

Cop Rick takes in the Rick who is waving his arms around, clearly angry with the woman in front of him before his eyes take in the woman and once again, he is amazed. Right in front of him, taking a verbal lashing from who Cop Rick can only assume is C-137, is THE Y/N. He takes his hand off his holstered gun as he stares at the woman that all Rick’s have been talking about for months; THE Y/N that risks it all for her Rick no matter the danger to herself; A woman that fights for what she believes in. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that the tails of her adventures hasn’t made him develop a little crush on the younger woman that is with the Rick that took down the Citadel on his own. Cop Rick can’t help but stare at the shorter woman who is staring at her Rick like his words are nothing but empty threats like he’s star struck due to the fact that he, like all the other Ricks on the Citadel, has thought about what it would be like to have a Y/N by his side, but being that his life is on the Citadel now, he isn’t able to hunt for his Y/N like the others.

His eyes reflexives take in Y/N who is dressed in combat boots, a grey crop top and black tactical cargo pants that is splashed with what he can only guess is blood due to the splatter across her body and her face and he wonders what it would be like if he could find his Y/N. Is she like this Y/N? What does she do for a living? Is she an ex-soldier like THE Y/N? Would she feel the same about justice as he does? Cop Rick continues to silently watch while his eyes remain on Y/N as C-137 continues to shout at her until he sees the corner of her lip twitch, clearly having enough of her Rick’s shit. 

“I told you to fucking run! I told you to leave her and you just stood there like some self-righteous cunt!” C-137 snarls in her face, still towering over her.

Cop Rick sees a fire blaze in Y/N’s eyes and she finally screams back at her Rick, “THAT BITCH CUT HER FUCKING ARM AND LEG OFF! I WASN’T GOING TO LET HER CONTINUE TO HACK HER UP LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING! I WASN’T GOING TO LET HER DO WHAT SHE DID TO THE LAST ONE RICK! WE FUCKING AGREED TO HELP THESE Y/NS RICK AND THAT’S WHAT I’M FUCKING DOING BECAUSE THAT’S ONE MORE Y/N THAT CAN HELP ME KEEP HER AWAY FROM YOU, YOU PINCHE PENDEJO!”

Cop Rick suddenly moves forward only to stop when C-137 rushes at Y/N and shoves her back into the wall behind her, pinning her arms beside her head while his body is pressed against her, keeping her in place. C-137 snarls into Y/N’s face with his teeth showing as she hisses at him, both of them looking as deadly as the other and Cop Rick can’t help but want a Y/N even more due to seeing Y/N taking on a Rick without fear. “SHE WAS GOING TO CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF INSTEAD YOU DUMB CUNT! WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING ON DOING WITHOUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD Y/N!? ARMS AND FUCKING LEGS CAN BE REPLACED Y/N BUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD CAN’T! YOU WERE GOING TO FUCKING DIE AND LEAVE ME BEHIND JUST TO SAVE ANOTHER Y/N! WHAT DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO IF I HAD TO FUCKING WATCH YOU DIE BY THAT FUCKING WHORE’S HANDS Y/N!? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU Y/N!? I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING LOSE YOU!”

Cop Rick’s breath catches as he realizes that C-137 is screaming at his Y/N, not because he’s angry at her, but because he’s afraid of losing her. Can a Rick really love someone that isn’t Diane or Unity? He continues to watch while Y/N and Rick stare at each other, the both of them now panting due to their immense rage only seconds before, both of them just glaring at each other. 

“I couldn’t just sit there and let her die Rick,” Y/N finally says calmly, her eyes still narrowed, but the rest of her is slowly losing the tension she had just had from her ire. “We need as much help as we can get and we needed her alive. I knew what I was doing and I’d do it again because one more Y/N alive means the safer you are.”

C-137 is still breathing heavily, still frustrated with Y/N and Cop Rick is waiting for another argument, but is surprised when C-137 growls loudly before he smashes his lips over Y/N’s. Cop Rick doesn’t know what to do as C-137 begins to violently make out with Y/N in front of him. He looks around, glad that no one else is around to see this, until he turns back to see that not only has C-137 let go of his hold on Y/N, but he’s trying to unfasten the buttons on her cargo pants while Y/N works at his pants at the same time. Cop Rick finally moves towards the pair, needing to break this up before the two of them are fucking in the alley where any Morty can walk by and see.

“Hey. You two need to break it up,” Cop Rick says authoritatively even though he’s kind of embarrassed to have to do this at all. 

C-137 jumps back from Y/N and they both look at him in surprise. They look at him while Cop Rick lets them register what’s going on. Cop Rick immediately regrets it as Rick’s look turns to one of annoyance. “F-fuck of pig,” Rick snaps.

Cop Rick feels a chill of anger run up his spine and he takes a threatening step towards Rick while saying, “W-what did you just…” until he stops suddenly and holds his hands in the air as his eyes go wide out of reflex.

Y/N is now standing in front of her Rick with her gun pointing towards Cop Rick with a cold look back on her face. Cop Rick sees that she thinks he’s a threat to her Rick and that makes his admiration for the woman grow because he knows that the stories are true. He slowly lowers his hands a bit and calms himself enough to try to appeal to her better nature. “I-I’m not trying to hurt you or your Rick, I just didn’t want you to expose yourselves in Morty Town.”

Y/N’s unfeeling demeanor relaxes and her eyes take Cop Rick, trying to assess him while C-137 scoffs and moves to her side. “Fuck those Mortys. I d*urp*on’t care if some fucking Morty sees me fucking my girl so why don’t you fuck off and mind your fucking business.”

Cop Rick glares at C-137 and is about to say something when he sees Y/N tucking her gun away before looking up at him with a steely look. “How do we know we can trust you? For all we know, you can be using that indecent exposure shit to get to us to drop our guard and get the drop on us so you can go back to President Morty and tell him you’re the one that took us out.”

Cop Rick looks at her in confusion while responding with an equally confused tone, “President Morty? What does President Morty have to do with this?”

Y/N rolls her eyes and begins to open her mouth when C-137 cuts her off, “He’s not one of them Y/N. He’s just some pussy in a uniform that really believes his sensitivity training. Probably believes he can- that he can save the fucking multiverse or something.”

Again Cop Rick gives C-137 a glare before he looks back at Y/N who is really looking at him until she gives him a nod and a genuine smile. “Good. We need a good cop if we’re going to stand a chance against President Morty and his Y/N.”

Cop Rick looks at Y/N, completely lost before looking at Rick, who just looks bored and back at Y/N. “The President has a Y/N?” 

“Yeah you idiot,” Rick grunts. 

“Rick, just stop. We need him,” Y/N scolds while turning away from Cop Rick and heads to the bundle behind her and her Rick, making C-137 mumble in annoyance. 

“Need me for what?” Cop Rick questions. 

Y/N bends down beside the bundle and whispers. Cop Rick jumps as he sees an arm pop out and wrap itself around Y/N’s shoulders. Y/N slowly stands up, while holding onto the person inside the blanket. As Y/N turns around, the blanket falls away and Cop Rick steps back, not knowing what to do but look flabbergasted while another Y/N in a cop uniform leans against Y/N, looking beaten and bruised and lost in her own thoughts. Cop Rick looks at Rick who is staring back at him like he’s an idiot to the Cop Y/N who is looking anywhere, but at him or the other two and finally at Y/N who is giving him a straight faced, no nonsense look before responding in a even tone, “To keep her safe.”  
\---

Cop Rick pops out of the portal in his apartment followed by Y/N holding Cop Y/N and finally C-137. Y/N walks Cop Y/N to the couch and helps her carefully sit down. C-137 looks around Cop Rick’s apartment, unimpressed while Cop Rick watches the two Y/Ns. “Nice shit hole you got here,” Rick mocks. 

Cop Rick ignores Rick as he continues to watch Y/N who is whispering to the clearly traumatized Cop Y/N who just nods to Y/N in response. Y/N slowly stands up and turns away from Cop Y/N, looking worn out as she walks over to the two Ricks who are standing somewhat near one another. She stops in front of them and runs a hand through her hair and sighs. “She’s fucking confused and traumatized and dealing with shit, but that’s to be expected,” Y/N whispers, while letting her hand fall to her side. “I mean, we got there after that cunt hacked away at her fucking arm and leg and her…” Y/N continues, her voice filled with exhaustion, but is interrupted.

“Don’t,” Cop Y/N suddenly interjects, forcing Y/N to look back at her along with both Rick’s, giving Y/N a hard look. “Don’t talk about it. I don’t want to talk about it. J-just don’t fucking talk about it.”

Y/N gives Cop Y/N a sympathetic look and nods, “I get it. It’s not my business to tell your business. I won’t talk about it.”

Cop Y/N gives Y/N a skeptical look before looking away again. Cop Rick continues to watch her as Y/N turns back to them. “We gave her implants along with flesh and blood again where the actually limbs once were like mine and she’s alive which is what matters,” Y/N says even though an unpleasant, self-loathing look crosses her face. Cop Rick knows that look; he’s seen it on enough Ricks, and even himself to know that it’s a look of self-hatred. “It’s more than we can say for Homeless Y/N,” Y/N grunts before running an angry hand over her face. 

Cop Rick is momentarily startled when Rick reaches out and places a hand on Y/N’s shoulder, forcing her to look at him. “You did everything you fucking could so don’t start- don’t blame yourself for what that cunt did.”

Cop Rick looks at Rick, seeing that he really does care for his Y/N who gives him a sad smile that says she just doesn’t believe it. “That could have been me Rick. I could have been her if…” Y/N’s voice breaks away and she looks away, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. 

“It’s not Y/N. You have me,” Rick responds, his hand squeezes her shoulder while he moves closer to her.  
Cop Rick looks at Rick and Y/N for a moment with a blank look before he looks back at Cop Y/N and he feels compelled to ask questions. “Why do you want me to keep her safe?”

Y/N looks away from her Rick to Cop Rick, trying to figure out what to say. She sighs again, clearly more tired than she’s trying to let on. “Well, if you are an honest cop like Rick thinks you are and I believe you are, than you might be the only one that can protect her while we hunt down President Morty’s Y/N in order to get her off Cop Y/N’s ass.”

“For how long?” Cop Rick asks.

Y/N shrugs. “For as long as it takes. I know this isn’t fucking ideal and we’re asking a lot, but we can’t leave her with anyone else and it has to be a Rick, because you guys are the only ones who can hold off Evil Y/N other than myself and Rick, and we can’t just leave her with any Rick, so it has to be you.”

Cop Rick remains silent as he looks to the broken Cop Y/N and he feels compelled to help her not only because she’s a cop, but because it will give him purpose and if President Morty is having a rogue Y/N running around killing Y/Ns and Ricks, he wants to be the one to help take him down, so if keeping this Y/N helps them do that, he’ll die protecting her so that justice may be served. 

“I’ll do it,” Cop Rick says while looking straight into Y/N’s eyes with determination and pride, earning a smile from Y/N. “She can stay here as long as she needs to so we can take down President Morty.”

“What the fuck do you mean we you…” Rick begins until Cop Y/N suddenly jumps off the couch, startling the other three who stare at her and see she’s fucking livid. 

“I can’t fucking stay here! I need to get back! I need to make sure…” Cop Y/N shouts until Y/N crosses the room towards her in a few steps.

“If you don’t fucking stay here, than that crazy bitch that tried to kill you will kill you! If you’re dead, than everyone that died today would have died in fucking vein! Do you want that?!” Y/N barks at her, leaving no room for argument. 

Cop Y/N gives Y/N a dark look before looking away, irritated because she knows Y/N is right. “No… That’s the last thing I want.”

“Then you have to stay here until the coast is clear. We’ll be back for you, just please fucking have patience. I know it’s hard to ask, but just fucking try,” Y/N says, her tone less demanding and authoritative. 

Cop Y/N grunts as a response, making Y/N snort. She turns away and crosses the room again only to stop right in front of the two Rick’s again. She looks at Cop Rick and gives him a tired smile. “Thank you for the help. This will help a lot.”

Cop Rick swallows hard, as Y/N smiles at him and Rick notices. “She’s my Y/N dick head,” Rick grunts earning another glare from Cop Rick. Rick just scoffs and moves closer to Y/N to throw an arm around her shoulders, “We gotta go babe. You need your fucking rest after all that reckless bull shit you pulled.”

Y//N chuckles while letting Rick turn her away from Cop Rick. She looks over her shoulder with a smile and speaks, “Thanks again. We’ll be back as soon as we can. And please, be careful when it comes to President Morty and do nothing to put you or her in danger. I don’t want you both dying because of him and that fucking bitch. The time will come, just please wait until everything is ready. We’ll be back as soon as we have something against them or we have a way to keep You both safe.”

Cop Rick nods and Y/N gives him one last smile before C-137 opens a portal and they walk through, leaving both Cop Rick and Cop Y/N alone in his apartment. Cop Rick looks at Cop Y/N who refuses to look at anything, including him and they both slip into an uncomfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems that, for some reason, while adding the new chapter, the original first chapter was deleted, so I'll have to come back and reedit it. I am also very sad that due to my mistake, I've lost the comments from some of my readers. Know that I love all your comments, but I have lost some and I'm bummed out because it.


	2. Needing something to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cop version of you gets antsy and causes problems and Cop Rick has to find a way to make you happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my amazing readers. Thank you for those lovely comments and kudos, they push me to edit faster. I hope you all enjoy the shenanigans that happen in this chapter. Still no smut, but soon my good readers, very soon :). Until my next update.

It’s been a week and still no sign of Y/N or C-137’s return. Y/N had gotten in contact with Cop Rick with an interdimensional phone she had sent through a portal along with a device C-137 had made to prevent Evil Y/N from finding Cop Y/N and personal belongings for her to become more situated while they both waited on the very first day, but nothing more. A daily text from Y/N on how she and C-137 have been on the hunt for Evil Y/N or them keeping other Y/Ns and Ricks in other dimensions that know about the danger safe as well as trying to gather what they can on President Morty to help Cop Rick build a case and reassure him and Cop Y/N that they weren’t just fucking around while begging him everyday to keep them both safe is all they get. And yet, Rick doesn't complain since he knows he’s doing something that means something. Even with the way Cop Y/N had just started talking to him only two days ago, refuses to talk about what happened, is snappy most of the time and is constantly asking when she can go home when she isn’t keeping him at arm’s length, he doesn’t complain because he understands that she has more to be upset about than him. Plus, he gets to leave to go to work even though he would rather make sure she’s safe than deal with his asshole partner and coworkers, whereas she has to stay stuck in his place day in and day out. He’s also gotten used to her presence in his home despite her usually being pissed off on his couch most of the time or when she’s trying to cause trouble so he kicks her out like she is right now.

Rick is currently tangled up in his sheets on his bed, trying to sleep as long as he can before he has to get up to head into work and deal with the busy work his supervisors and his partner have him working on when he suddenly hears a loud cry along with a Rick shouting. He sits up with a start and looks around his room both bewildered and partially lost due to being startled awake. He jumps again, now fully awake when he hears another loud thud in his living room followed by angry shouts from Rick and Y/N.

“Get the fuck off of him! We came here because you fucking said you were in trouble!” Y/N shouts, making Cop Rick’s eyes go wide.

He looks to his side table and finds that the interdimensional phone is missing. Another crash followed by a massive thud echoes through his house making Cop Rick tear his blankets from off his body and leap towards the door. He runs through a hallway and slides to a halt just as he sees Y/N ripping Cop Y/N off her Rick who is scrambling up to his feet, and throwing her to the ground before she hovers over her, with a fist raised. Cop Y/N groans in pain, but ignores it and uses her momentum to roll onto her feet. 

Y/N snarls at Cop Y/N as the other woman gets into a fighting stance. “You really don’t want to start with me after what you just tried to pulled,” she growls, her voice becoming a husky, deadly threat rather than a warning.  
C-137 stares at Cop Y/N like she’s a fucking idiot until he sees his Y/N lower herself into an attacking crouch, and he looks at her in shock. “Y/N, you’re still recovering so don’t…” he begins while Y/N cracks her neck, but he is cut off by Cop Y/N.

“I can take you,” she hisses. 

Y/N gives off a dangerous snicker before she charges at Cop Y/N. “For fuck- Y/N don’t!” C-137 shouts while Cop Rick still watches in dismay. 

Y/N swings her left fist high in the air, trying to land a strike to Cop Y/N’s shoulder, but the other woman quickly moves to the side and grabs ahold of Y/N’s wrist. Thinking Y/N is caught off guard, Cop Y/N swings her free hand to the side, trying to land a hard blow to Y/N’s ribs, but it’s is caught easily in Y/N’s waiting right hand. Cop Y/N looks to the side in surprise and sees Y/N staring into her eyes with a menacing smirk. “Your cop training and past Military experience might have come in handy against someone else and maybe you could have caught another Y/N that hasn’t been through what I have off guard, but you’re fucking with me,” Y/N growls before twisting her hips and running her shin into Cop Y/N’s gut. Cop Rick finally runs into the room as Cop Y/N crumbles in on herself with a pained gasp, but stops as Y/N suddenly twists her hips and using the grasp she has on Cop Y/N’s hand, tosses her across the room, into the wall just behind Cop Rick. Cop Rick looks over his shoulder at Cop Y/N after the loud thud of her body crashing against the dry wall echoes through the room. He turns to move towards her, but she’s already pushing up onto her hands and knees. He turns back as he hears a scuffle occurring behind him and sees C-137 holding his Y/N from behind, trying to keep her in place and despite her smaller stature, the look in her eyes and the way she’s holding herself, she looks bigger than she actually is which tells Cop Rick one thing; Cop Y/N attacking C-137 has made Y/N go blind with rage. 

“We fucking came here because I fucking thought you and Rick were dying and you used my fucking need to keep you safe against me so you could attack my Rick so you could go home! You’re lucky I don’t crack your fucking skull open for even trying to cause him harm!” Y/N shouts while trying to pull out of her Rick’s tight grasp. 

Cop Rick looks back at Cop Y/N in amazement when she begins to chuckle while she stands up on unsteady due to the blow to her gut. “I could give a damn if I hurt him. I want to go home!” she barks before she charges at Y/N. 

Cop Rick’s eyes follow Cop Y/N as she charges past him, and he catches Y/N suddenly break away from her Rick and shoves him back out of harms way. As Cop Y/N collides into Y/N’s ribs, which the other woman allows, Y/N brings an elbow down into the back of Cop Y/N’s head. Cop Y/N shouts in pain while stumbling back. Y/N quickly grabs a hold of Cop Y/N’s shoulders before shoving her away just to Sparta kick her across the room. “I HAVE KILLED PEOPLE FOR ATTACKING MY RICK! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND I SAVED YOU I WOULD LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!” Y/N yells, while watching Cop fall to the ground. “I fucking saved you! I could have left you to die along side your friend, but I fucking saved you!” 

Seeing red, Cop Y/N quickly scrambles up onto her feet and charges back at Y/N. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT!” she screams.

Y/N waits until Cop Y/N is close enough before she moves aside and grabs Cop Y/N by the back of her shirt. She throws Cop Y/N back onto the floor, hard. Cop Y/N cries out, but Y/N ignores it and leaps on top of Cop Y/N, straddling her. She raises her fist hihg in the air to swing down into Cop Y/N’s face but C-137 catches it. Cop Rick watches as Y/N looks at her Rick with rage, but C-137 gives her a hard look. He sees the silent exchange between them before Y/N grunts in frustration and she yanks her hand out of his, turns around and grabs Cop by her shirt, lifting her off the ground while she leans over her with a steely look on her face.

“You want to go home, I fucking get it. I know what you’re dealing with is tough and I don’t know how you feel since our situations are different, but I had to find my fucking way through dimensions and space for nine months to get home… to get to my Rick so don’t bitch to me after being away for a week. I almost died trying to save you from a bitch that could take you down as easily as I just did just because we’ve been through shit that forced us to become what we are, but the thing is I’m on your fucking side. You lost an arm and- and a fucking leg, boo fucking who. I’m sorry for what you lost and I’m trying to make it right by hunting the bitch down, but you are not the only one she’s after and I need to keep you and the rest of them safe, so if that means you have to fucking wait here for fucking months, you’re going to fucking do it! Use that fucking anger and do something with it because it will help when the time comes that I need your help to take her out, but if you ever fucking call me back here so you can cause my Rick harm, I will drag your ass to the grave I fucking paid for, undig your fucking friend up in front of you and leave you there so SHE can have you, do you fucking understand?!”

Cop Y/N’s lip twitches and her brown orbs glare up at Y/N who is waiting with the same annoyed look on her face. She grunts and nods before looking away in defeat. Y/N shoves Cop Y/N into the floor before releasing the hold she has on Cop Y/N’s shirt and she stands up. She looks down at Cop Y/N as her Rick moves to her side, “I may be on your side, but if you pull that shit again, I’ll be your worse fucking enemy. Rick is the only family I have so I’ll take down anyone to keep him safe, no matter what. Don’t test me,” she warns, her voice is stern and leaves no room for discuss. 

Cop Y/N rolls her eyes and watches the second woman that has fucked her up without breaking a fucking sweat turn to her Rick to place her hand on his cheek even though he is staring at her in a mix of frustration and worry. “Are you okay?” she asks in concern while her thumb brushes over his already bruising cheek, her eyes filled with nothing but love for the older man in front of her. 

Y/N’s Rick pulls her to him, before moving her away from Cop Y/N on the floor, “I-I’m not the one that keeps getting into fights with other versions of myself.” 

Y/N laughs and wraps her arms around her Rick. “You know how I get when someone tries to hurt you,” she chuckles while squeezing him before turning to Cop Rick, giving him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about the house. I’ll fix anything I might have fucked up.”

Cop Rick blinks at Y/N who is smiling awkwardly at him. “It’s fine. Nothing was broken,” he responds, with an awkward nod.

“Plus this pla- his place is a shit hole,” Rick remarks, once again annoyed with the other Rick for looking at his girl the way he is right now while draping his arm over her shoulders possessively. That’s all he needs, another Rick thinking he can try to fuck his woman. 

Cop Rick opens his mouth to retort but Y/N speaks before he can. “Leave him alone Rick. He’s keeping- fuck I’m tired… he’s helping Y/N and us out so leave his place alone. It’s nice and he lives on his fucking own unlike an old man who was living with his daughter, son-in-law and grand-kids before moving in with me,” she teases earning a grunt from her Rick. 

“Whatever. Let’s go home so you can get some rest,” C-137 states.

Y/N laughs wholeheartedly while Rick opens up a portal. She leans into him while he pulls her alongside him. “Can we fuck first so I can take the edge off?” she asks in a low voice, even though everyone else can hear her, making her Rick laugh. 

“Baby, you don’t even have to ask,” Rick remarks before they both go through the portal, leaving both Cop Rick and Cop Y/N alone again. 

The portal closes and Cop Rick stands in the middle of his living room, checking out the place. Like he said, there are no permanent marks or damage left behind after the fight between the two Y/Ns; well damage to his place at least. He turns his attention to Cop Y/N as she groans while slowly getting up onto her feet. He watches her, struggling to pick herself up with a blank expression on his face before he finally steps towards her and holds a hand out. 

Noticing his gesture, Y/N looks up at his hand before smacking it away and finally pushing through her aches and pains to stand on shaky legs. “Fuck you,” she groans while creeping towards the couch. 

Rick rolls his eyes and turns, following the beaten woman with his eyes as she makes her way to his couch only to plop down angrily. 

“Fucking cocky bitch” Y/N grunts while slouching into her seat and wrapping an arm around her stomach. 

“You shouldn’t have tried to attack Y/N and her Rick,” Cop Rick chastises and crosses his arms over his bare chest. His eyes drift down and he finally notices that he’s been in nothing but his boxers this whole time. His jaw sets and he looks back at Y/N who scoffs in annoyance, trying to make it seem like him being almost naked while Y/N and C-137 were in his home doesn’t bother him. 

“Please don’t start. I know you really have a hard on for that Y/N, like the rest of the Ricks here, but please don’t lecture me on trying to get her to take me home,” Y/N snorts before looking away.

Rick’s mouth falls open in bewilderment, “I don’t- who said… Uh, why do you think the other Ricks like Y/N?” He stammers and clears his throat. 

Y/N looks back at Rick with a look that says ‘you gotta be shitting me,’ before she chuckles and smirks at him. “You mean how do I know you all have some sort of chubby for that specific Y/N? One, I’ve seen the way you look at her even when her Rick is right next to her, which I have to say, he notices too even though she doesn’t because her head is so far up his ass, she can’t tell. And two, I know the rest of the old fuckers want to fuck that bitch is because they have a fucking segment every morning while you’re at work talking about how great the first Y/N that ever walked on the Citadel is and how some have gone missing from the Citadel looking for their own Y/N. I don’t know what it is about her that makes all of you want her so bad. I mean yeah, she did all that shit for her Rick and she goes around helping other Ricks and Y/Ns in other dimensions even though we don’t want it, but it’s not like her pussy is made out of honey or something,” she grunts before leaning further back into the couch, trying to ease her aching body. 

Rick blinks at Y/N several times before speaking, “she saved you and she goes out of her way to help others no matter if it costs her life. She does what others won’t and risks it all; that’s why they want her.” 

Y/N looks up at Rick with a blank look, really observing him before looking away, her jaw set. “Yeah, I know. And I know I shouldn’t have attacked her. She saved my fucking life and she…” Y/N begins, her voice catching in her throat. She swallows hard and continues, “she helped me, but I just want to go back to where I belong. I can’t just keep staring at these same fucking walls while she and Rick and you are all out there doing shit while I sit here with my thumb up my ass.”

“You can’t go home,” Rick responds.

Y/N huffs and glares at Rick. “I fucking know that. But I can’t just stay here either. I need to….” again she stops and looks away uncomfortably. “I need to fix what that bitch with my fucking face and pirate eye patch did.”

“What did she do?” Rick asks, wanting to know what it is that the Evil Y/N did to Cop Y/N, who is a strong, independent, can’t hold me down type of woman, like Y/N, to cause her to break down every time she thinks of or mentions what the Evil version of herself did when she attacked her.

Y/N shakes her head. “I don’t want to talk about it. I… I just want to go home to take care of things myself,” Y/N answers, not wanting to get into the painful memories of the day that Evil Y/N had thrown her life into chaos.  
Rick sees her physically shrinking in on herself and he feels bad. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “I wish I could help, but you heard what Y/N said. You can’t go back until its safe.”

Getting frustrated even though she knows it’s not anyone’s fault but Evil Y/N, Y/N stares up at Rick and gives him an exasperated look. “I know what she fucking said,” she snaps and leans forward, before groaning and having to lean back to sooth her pain. “Fuck… I know what she said, but I can’t just stay held up here like I’m a prisoner. I need to do something. I need to at least feel like I’m being productive while the three of you try to keep me from that psycho bitch. I can’t just do nothing while others do everything; it’s not in me to do that.”

Rick understands being restricted by obstacles and he knows how it is to feel cooped up, but he also knows from what he just saw with the two Y/Ns fighting where Cop Y/N had been easily tossed around by the more experienced Y/N and how both Y/Ns have described the Evil version of them, that Cop Y/N will not last on her own. He tries to think of something to help her, and can’t help but ask, “Do what?” to try and get an idea to keep her from losing her shit. 

Y/N gives Rick a ‘fuck if I know’ look before retorting when he just continues to stare at her, “I don’t fucking know! Just… something. I need to do something that will allow me to help and not just sit here with my thoughts. I need to do something…”

Rick watches her as she looks at him, looking like she’s on the verge of breaking down and he knows how it is to be plagued by thoughts. Being a Rick, he knows that if he was in her situation, he would be like a lion stuck in a cage and he would most likely revert back to his old Rick ways. He slowly opens his mouth to speak when the alarm in his room begins to blare through the house, letting him know that it’s time to start getting ready for work. Looking defeated, Y/N looks away and mentally closes herself off. Rick clenches and unclenches his hands into fists, trying to find something to say to her that will let her know he understands and that he wants to help, but instead he just turns to the hall leading into the rest of his small house and walks away to get ready, leaving Y/N alone to her agony.  
\---

Rick stands outside the office door of his supervisor in the police station, surrounded by the sounds of other Cop Ricks and Cop Mortys talking among themselves with an ‘aw jeez’ here, a loud burp there and other various Rick sounds, trying to figure out how he can convince Captain Rick to go along with what he’s about to suggest. He knocks and waits for the answering remark. 

“W-what the- who the fuck’s there?!” Captain Rick shouts from the other side of the door, irritated that he’s being bothered. 

“It’s Cop Rick, sir ,” Rick responds. 

“No- no fucking sh*urp*it. Which one you id- you fucking moron,” Captain Rick calls out in annoyance. 

“Rick SN14,” Rick answers calmly.

“Oh for fuck sake. What do you want SN14?” Captain Rick groans, not wanting to deal with the most annoying, self-righteous, pain in the fucking ass cop at his station. 

“I wanted to talk to you about…” Rick begins until he hears an exasperated groan.

“Get in here you fu*urp*cking idiot,” Captain Rick growls. 

Rick opens the door and steps into the room. His eyes lock onto to his supervisor who is taking a long swig from his flask. 

“C-close the door jackass,” Captain Rick grunts before continuing to drink.

Rick nods and closes the door behind him before he turns back to his superior, folding his arms behind his back in parade rest as Captain Rick finishes drinking with a loud burp. He tucks the flask back in its place in the top drawer of his desk before leaning back and glaring at the bright and shiny Cop Rick that is still clinging to honor after being on the force for as long as he has. He’s not a rookie anymore but he still has that “I want to save the fucking multiverse” attitude that annoys the shit out of Captain Rick. “What do you- What the fuck do you want so much t-that you had to bug me right now SN14?” Captain Rick asks despite his not wanting to really know what this Rick wants. 

“Sir, I wanted to request a new partner,” Rick says evenly, knowing exactly what he has to say now to get his Captain to agree after watching the man for the last few minutes. He’s like any other Rick, but if Rick can get him results that make him look good, he’ll agree to it. 

“W-what the fuck is wrong with the one you have now? Haven’t killed him yet? I-is th*urp*at what’s wrong with him?” Captain Rick snorts, half tempted to take another drink since he’s dealing with this asshole.

“He’s never around sir. He leaves his post and never returns,” Rick remarks.

“You a snitch now, Rick?” Captain Rick growls while leaning forward in his seat.

Rick shakes his head, “No sir, but we are here to keep some sort of order and Morty Town has gotten worse since President Morty took office. There’s only so much I can do on my own sir and I’m sure you don’t want a bunch of Mortys getting out of hand,” Rick retorts, knowing that the idea of Mortys running amuck will get under Captain Rick’s skin, especially with the school for Mortys shut down and more Mortys running around getting into trouble without a Rick to keep them in line. 

Captain Rick cringes. “Fuck…Fucking Mortys… Alright, I get it. But what do- what the fuck do you think I can do about it? The Citadel is going to shit and Mortys are allowed to do whatever they fuc*urp*king want. What am I supposed to do about one Rick being Rick?” 

“Give me another partner,” Rick answers immediately.

“No one will f-fucking take you,” Captain Rick responds. “Not after your first partner and the fucking- and your self righteous attitude.” 

“I have someone in mind sir,” Rick says proudly, standing a bit straighter.

“Where the hell are you going to pu*urp*ll a Rick that wants to work with you? Out your- out of your fucking ass?” Captain Rick asks in a sarcastic tone. 

“No sir. It’s not a Rick at all. It’s someone better than a Rick,” Rick comments.

Captain Rick scoffs and pulls out his flask, places it against his lips in anticipation to take another much needed drink and begins to say, “who the fuck is better than a Rick that will…” 

Rick cuts his commander off by stepping forward and saying triumphantly, “A Y/N.” 

Captain Rick chokes on his alcohol and sits up in his seat coughing while Cop Rick suppresses the urge to smile. Captain Rick looks at Cop Rick is disbelief. “You have a Y/N?”

“Uh- she’s not mine sir, but she is a cop and I think she will be a great asset to have on the force,” Rick answers.

Captain Rick raises one side of his eyebrow at Cop Rick. “Is she on the Citadel right now?” Cop Rick nods and Captain Rick leans back, now really interested in this Y/N. Is she like THE Y/N? If she’s not Cop Rick’s Y/N, then she might be his if she doesn’t already have a Rick here on the Citadel. What he wouldn’t fucking give to have a Y/N! This might work out for him by getting President Morty off his fucking ass as well as allow him to have his own Y/N. “How long has she been a cop and what dimension is she from? Her Rick won’t mind us taking up her time to patrol with you?”

Cop Rick thinks over Captain Rick’s questions, not thinking much about them and he shakes his head. “I don’t know what dimension she’s from sir and from what I gathered, she has not met any other Rick aside from me a…” Rick begins to explain, but stops. He’s not completely sure if his commander is loyal to President Morty so it’s best not to mention C-137 or Y/N for her… for their safety. “Uh, other than me sir. And from what she’s told me, she’s been a cop for three months shy of a year sir.”

Captain Rick narrows his eyes at Cop Rick and leans forward, “Are you fucking her SN14?”

“N-no sir. She is just staying with me for now sir. She… she just popped up out of nowhere and I thought she would be of help sir,” Rick responds, once again stammering for the second time in months due to having to explain why a Y/N has suddenly popped up on the citadel and is staying with him of all Ricks. 

Captain Rick observes Cop Rick for a long second before he leans back into his seat and nods. “Permission gra*urp*nted. Now get the fuck out of my o-office and send in your fucking- send in that asshole partner of yours so I can tell him he doesn’t have to deal with you anymore.”

Rick nods before turning around, a smile in his face as he exits his commander’s office.  
\---

Y/N lays face down on the couch that she has taken up residency on since she was dragged here by the other Y/N, refusing to make Rick take the couch since it’s his fucking house, now dressed in a skimpy black tank top with nothing underneath and a tight pair of short shorts. She stares at the TV that is currently off, trying to find a way to keep her dark thoughts away while still feelings bad for herself. Rick had left hours ago to go to his work after she had been tossed around like a fucking ragged doll by the other Y/N. She gets it, she had asked for it, but at the same time she wants to go home to grieve and pay her respects; she wants to be the one to do it, not some other version of herself while she’s stuck in this place day in and day out just because some cunt with her face had come out of a fucking portal while she and her partner were on patrol and ruined everything. Y/N feels the ache in her newly replaced arm and leg just thinking about how the bitch had hacked away at her with a fucking machete with a twisted toothy grin on her face after she had… Y/N cringes and buries her face into the couch cushion, shutting the thoughts out so she won’t relapse and stupidly pick another fucking fight to keep from dwelling. Even though her pride had been wounded from the beating she had received, the pain and adrenaline had helped keep the memories at bay until now. 

Y/N jumps as the door unlocking rips her out of her thoughts and she sits up quickly, not wanting Rick to see her in her weak state. She sits up and turns on the TV quickly, and groans at the latest coverage on a Rick talking about his research on his Y/N just as the door opens. She turns her head to look at Cop Rick as he walks in before shutting the door behind him. They lock eyes and Y/N nods to Rick who gives her nod back before he walks towards his kitchen. Y/N’s eyes follow him, like they always do when he comes back from work dressed in his uniform and once again, she can’t help but think the man is fucking hot as fuck for his age, especially in the uniform. All Ricks look great for their age, even other Y/N’s Rick, C-137, if she remembers correctly, but this one specifically knows how to wear the fucking uniform and he wears it well. 

She snorts and shakes her head as the sound of the fridge opening and closing echoes through the rest of the house. She knows that the week here is getting to her when she can’t help but eye fuck the man that is allowing her to stay hidden in his place, but it’s honestly not her fault; she hasn’t been fucked in months. Wait… has it been longer!? It’s been fucking years! She hadn’t noticed until now since she really hasn’t had any sexual interest in anyone with the job and with her abusive dick head of a second ex-husband intimidating any potential fuck buddies from a distance, so she’s been content just finger banging herself. But now she can’t help wanting to ride Rick’s face, let him fuck her mouth and then ride his dick after spending a week with the sexy old fucker. And after seeing him practically fucking naked this morning, she really wants to fuck him; finger fucking herself after seeing him like that and a week of watching his sexy ass strut around in his uniform isn’t cutting it. Doesn’t mean she didn’t try to relieve the throbbing ache in her cunt after he left this morning, but still, his dick would be so much better right now. What the fuck is it about this Rick that makes her want to get on her hands and knees to present herself like a bitch in heat. Fuck she needs to go home. 

As if he can tell she’s thinking of fucking him, Rick comes into the room with an opened beer in hand and makes his way over to the couch. He plops down next to her and drinks from his beer while Y/N focuses on the TV, not wanting to look at Rick, especially with him being so close after her thoughts have made her wet. 

Rick looks at Y/N from the corner of his eye, seeing that she’s sitting up straight, probably still tense from their earlier conversation. His eyes momentarily move down her form, taking in how good she looks in her clothes and momentarily stopping to see her nipples poking through the thin fabric, before staring at the TV to chase the thoughts away. It hasn’t been easy having her in his house, but he’s refused taking advantage of her since he’s supposed to be helping her stay alive, not fucking her. He has rubbed one out a few times to thought of her late at night to keep from making a stupid move, but that’s as far as he’s gone. He clears his throat before taking another long drink of his beer. “I got you a job,” he finally says after swallowing the liquid in his mouth, wanting to relieve the tension between them after he had left her alone looking so fucking distraught. 

Y/N turns to Rick with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open in surprise, making Rick look at her like he just broke her mind. “Y-you what?” she stutters.

“I got you a job at the station. I told my Captain that I needed a new partner and that I knew a Y/N that could handle herself since you’re a cop and he agreed to let you be my partner,” Rick explains, his eyes not leaving hers even as he takes another sip. 

“Is that okay? I mean, is it okay if I go out onto the Citadel and work? What about that Evil bitch and President Morty; is it okay if I go out there in the open? Won’t I be a target? And what about all the Ricks; you don’t think they’ll act like asses trying to get a piece of the only Y/N currently on the Citadel?” Y/N begins to question despite her being relieved that she’s about to have something to do; that she will be of use. Why the fuck is she even questioning this, she’s about to be free. 

“From what I’ve heard, a handful of Ricks have been showing up on the Citadel with Y/Ns of their own due to C-137 and Y/N helping them find each other, at least that’s what they are saying, so it should be fine for you to go out. You’ll just be one of the Y/Ns here and not one that Evil Y/N is hunting for. And I don’t think she or President Morty will risk attacking you now since it will draw unwanted attention on them. So yeah, you have a job if you want it,” Rick explains before downing the rest of his beer, needing to cut the edge off from the day. He had gotten her a job, which had made him happy since he was helping her, but it had also caused a confrontation between him and his old partner who now has to ride the desk. 

Y/N stares at Rick as he polishes off his beer and bends over to set the empty can on the floor while excitement bubbles inside her. She is free to be a cop; free from sitting here waiting for something to happen; free from being left alone with her thoughts; free to do something else and even though it scares her to have a new partner so soon after what had happened, she can’t help but feel ecstatic. As soon as Rick sits back, Y/N throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight, thankful that he went out of his way to help her instead of ignoring her need to feel useful. 

Rick’s eyes go wide as Y/N’s body rests against his in a tight embrace and he swallows as he feels her thinly cover perky breast pressed against his fully clothed chest. He keeps his hands out wide to his sides, not wanting to touch her even though his fingers itch to caress her skin. He shuts his eyes and concentrates on keeping his dick down as Y/N whispers in his ear, “Thank you Rick.” Fuck, fuck, she’s making this so hard. He’s left his Rick ways behind, but if he was like the rest, he would be trying to fuck her right now. And fuck she’s going to be his partner… what has he fucking done to himself?! 

Y/N squeezes Rick a little tighter as she feels him nod before she leans back enough to give him a grateful smile. She looks in to his eyes, seeing the strain and her smile fades. Her gaze moves to his lips that are now pressed into a thin line for a microsecond before looking back up into his eyes. Another wave of heat rakes through her body as she notices how close she is and she can’t help but want to kiss the man, at the very least for helping her. Slowly she pulls away, and sits back on her side of the couch, turning back to the TV with a serious look on her face. Her eyes follow Rick as he sits up straight and also stares at the TV before they move to his crotch to see nothing; she hadn’t affected him at all. Even though she still feels excited to be working again, something squeezes inside her because she knows that she didn’t even make him twitch whereas, he always looks like his head is in the clouds when he sees or even mentions the other Y/N. She’s just not the Y/N he wants and that bothers her for some odd fucking reason.

But why the fuck should she care; she’s going to be working and hopefully soon she’ll be able to go home. She pushes the annoying anguish from knowing that Rick doesn’t want her away and replaces it with hope that tomorrow will be better because she’s fucking free. “Thanks Rick. Tomorrow is going to be better. You won’t regret this,” she says with a content smile on her face while watching the TV. 

Rick glances at her and nods, also anticipating the brand new day.


	3. First day on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day on the job as Cop Rick's new partner and things get a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers, here is an other chapter for all of you and I want to thank you for all the comments and kudos. They push me to keep posting for all of you. Once again, there is no smut in this chapter, but the next chapter will heat up ;). Until then, enjoy the tension. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until the next time.

Y/N sits in the passenger seat of the patrol car while Rick drives around as she reads everything she can about the Citadel, protocols and procedures, how to deal with a hostile Rick, what to do with an out of control Morty, avoiding death by portal gun, so on and so forth with a pleased grin on her face. It feels good to have a reason to wear the uniform again, especially after she had ripped it off her first day on the Citadel due to what had happened the last time she wore it. She flips through the pages of the manual that she’s been studying all last night and all this morning while Rick makes a smooth turn to head down a street heading into Morty Town after they had received a call 5 minutes ago about a Rick causing problems there. 

Y/N looks up from her reading and checks out the surrounding area. A few Mortys walk past in a group, looking like they are heading somewhere to cause trouble. Y/N’s head turns as she continues to watch the group before they are left behind the patrol car and she is forced to look forward. Her eyes scan the street that is littered with trash and reminds her of where she grew up as a kid. She shakes her head and looks back at her book, knowing that the state of this place is most likely due to President Morty. 

“I’m glad my neighbor isn’t one of these Mortys just wandering the streets, left alone to fend for himself,” Y/N grunts as her eyes move across the page she is currently reading.

“What do you mean? Only Mortys live here, and some Ricks,” Rick remarks while taking another turn.

“I know. My neighbors across the street are a Morty and his family,” Y/N explains, not bothering to look up from her manual. 

Rick glances at her in surprise before staring back at the road. Did she actually have a Rick back in her dimension? Is that the “friend” she had lost? Why is this bugging him so much? He shakes the thoughts from his head and asks, “You live across from a Morty?”

Y/N nods, “Yeah. His Rick hasn’t been back in a while and I’ve seen him around enough to know he’s a Morty now that I know about the whole Rick and Morty situation... Sounds like a show doesn’t it? ‘Rick and Morty,’” Y/N snorts while shaking her head in amusement at her own comment. 

His Rick, hmmm? That can only mean that the Rick of her dimension has been missing and she hasn’t met him, hence the “his Rick,” rather than “my Rick.” Rick taps his long fingers against the steering wheel, not really thrilled with the relief he feels knowing that. She’s his partner and current house guest, nothing more and that’s how it will stay. 

“I’m honestly surprised at how much information is in this manual to try to keep the peace and nothing is being done to fix what is going on. Then again, I’m sure President Morty wants it to stay that way. A divide between Ricks and Mortys will cause a severe imbalance in all dimensions since a Morty needs a Rick, and it also makes sense why he has Evil Y/N going after other Y/Ns and their Ricks that are looking for them all because, at least from what I’ve gathered, even the existence of a Y/N makes a Rick stronger and when the two find each other, there is no stopping them,” Y/N comments even though she’s still reading through the manual. 

Rick glances at Y/N, once again surprised at how smart she actually is. He’s heard about Y/Ns being very intelligent, but to experience it first hand with this Y/N catches him off guard, especially after she had spent a week on his couch not speaking at all other than her spurts of angry rambling. He turns his attention back to the street in front of the vehicle and realizes that their destination is coming up faster than he had expected. He drives the last few miles before he pulls over, parking the vehicle. 

Y/N looks up from her reading, trying to figure out why they just stopped and sees that they have arrived. She looks over at Rick who is unbuckling his seatbelt and she quickly shuts her book. She unbuckles herself before she opens her door and slides out of the vehicle while Rick does the same. She stands up and shuts the door while looking around at her surroundings, her mind instantly making note of every alley, every building, and every Morty lurking around, watching the two cops sent to apprehend a Rick. Y/N turns her attention to her partner as he looks over at her from across the top of the vehicle. Y/N nods her head, silently telling Rick she has his back and he nods back before turning towards the building that had been called in over the radio of being the location of the disturbance. 

Y/N moves around the vehicle to follow after Rick as he moves to the front door of the building. She stops beside him as his knuckles knock against the front door. She peers around her again, trying to find any sort of sign of a possible ambush and finds nothing despite the sinking feeling in her belly and she’s not sure if it’s because she’s worried history will repeat itself and Evil Y/N will jump out at any moment to finally kill her or if it’s because this is her first day on the job on a Citadel full of deadly fucking geniuses and out of control teenagers. Finding nothing, Y/N turns her attention back the front door just as a Morty opens it. He looks at both Y/N and Rick with a skeptical look on his face. 

“W-what do you want?” Morty asks in a shaky voice. 

“We got a call about a Rick causing a disturbance in the area,” Rick begins to explain as the Morty’s eyes shift to Y/N who is watching the teenager intently. 

Morty's eyes go wide with surprise, finally noticing who she is and she can’t help but feel awkward because he’s looking at her like she’s just transformed into Mary Fucking Poppins or Yondu, either or, what’s the difference anyways. “Aw jeez, you’re a Y/N,” Morty says, no longer interested in Rick. 

Rick looks at Y/N who smiles awkwardly at the gawking Morty, and he notices her eye twitch at the attention until she suddenly forces a wider smile on her lips and she nods, staring straight at the Morty since they are both the same height. 

“That’s right Morty, and my partner and I are here to check out that disturbance in the area. Can you tell us where the Rick went that you called in?” Y/N asks sweetly with a smirk. 

Rick looks at the Morty to see the kid blushing and he knows that Y/N is using Morty’s obvious crush on her to get the information they need. His eyes move back to Y/N whose smirk is now a knowing grin and he can’t help but be bothered by the whole thing; either because it’s a little unprofessional or whatever fucking reason, it really fucking bothers him to see her flirting with this Morty just to get intel. 

“Aw jeez, he uh- Rick ran into that alley over there Y/N,” Morty stammers while opening the door wider and pointing across the street.

Both Rick and Y/N look across the street into a dark alleyway. Y/N looks at Rick who is staring at her with a serious look before turning to Morty to give him a smile, “Thanks kid. Take care of yourself Morty,” she says with playful smirk. 

Morty blushes even more before nodding and backing up into his home. Rick watches the Morty shut the door with a blank look until Y/N snorts next to him. She shakes her head with a smug smile on her face. “Was that necessary?” Rick grunts while turning away from the front door of the overly helpful Morty and begins to walk across the street. 

Y/N chuckles while walking beside Rick with the smirk still on her lips, her steps rushed to keep up with his long ones. “What? I would have never pulled that shit back on Earth because I’m just some average bitch that is also a cop back there, but here I can do shit like that. Not that I would abuse power, but I might as well use the fact that I’m like some fucking celebrity here since I’m a ‘rarity’ right now. Plus, I know my neighbor Morty has this huge fucking crush on me so I might as well use that approach on the kid to get him to give us what we needed,” she says with a shrug. 

Rick glances at her, seeing the happy smile on her face and he can’t help his own smile spreading across his lips at finally seeing her truly enjoying herself for once. 

As they approach the other side of the street, Y/N and Rick slow down and cautiously approach the dark alleyway. Y/N reaches for her Taser just in case shit might go down, and Rick notices her hand on it. His eyes take in the way she squints into the dark pathway in front of them, the concentration in her eyes, her lips pressed into a thin line and a twitch in the corner of her lip from the anticipation and his heart pounds in his chest, not only due to the adrenaline, but because she takes this job as seriously as he does and it excites him. His eyes move from her back to the alleyway and he suddenly stops, a few feet from the opening as he sees movement. He holds his arm out in front of Y/N out of reflex, stopping her from moving forward. He sees her glance at him with a hard look out of the corner of his eye, obviously wondering why he just stopped her, but he keeps his eyes forward, narrowing them to try and get a better look into the narrow gap in front of them.

Y/N goes stiff as she spots the Rick that had been called in suddenly creeping out of the dark gap between the two buildings with a pistol pointed at Rick and her fingers grip her Taser tighter. She can’t help, but notice how unstable this other Rick looks with the five o'clock shadow on his face, the dirt and stains decorating his clothes, his hair spiked out in every direction more than a usual Rick and she knows he’s even more insane than the usual Rick and that much more likely to kill her… partner and her. Her blood rushes through her veins with the sudden potential of danger rising. 

“Get out of here,” Rick whispers sternly.

“I’m not leaving you,” Y/N whispers back, not wanting to leave Rick at the mercy of this unhinged Rick.

She’s not stupid; she knows that Ricks are as dangerous as both Y/N and Evil Y/N; she saw C-137 fight alongside his Y/N when he had come crashing out the portal to fight that cunt that cut her fucking arm and leg off after she had… after what had happened, but fuck if she’s going to have some unstable Rick put her in the same situation she had been put in a week and a few days ago. She takes a quick glance at Rick, seeing the tension in his whole body and the steely look on his face and she feels a small sense of panic creeping up her spine, trying to flood her mind with the memories of that fucking day, before she looks away from her new partner with a resolve to keep him safe like she couldn’t do for… for her partner before; she will keep him safe no matter the cost. Slowly, she takes her hand from off of her Taser and she brings both her hands up in surrender, drawing the Rick that is still inching towards them to a stop as his eyes fall on her.

Rick’s breathe catches as he spots Y/N raising her hands up along with the other Rick now looking at her, and he begins to silently freak the fuck out because the other Rick’s attention is now on her even though his gun is still trained on him. 

“Hey,” Y/N says calmly, trying to get the other Rick to calm down. “We’re not here to hurt you Rick. We just came to see what’s wrong,” she continues, her voice softening while she smiles at the Rick pointing a gun at her partner. She shuffles on her feet due to her growing anxiety and she lets her tongue pass over her bottom lip nervously before she goes on, “We got a call that you’re upset. What seems to be the problem?”

Rick stares at Y/N from the corner of his eye, still strung tighter than a bow as he listens to her try to talk down the Rick pointing a gun at him and he can tell, she isn’t just ‘flirting’ like she had done with Morty; she’s using experience. His eyes shift back to the hostile Rick who twitches in front of him. 

“H-he killed my fucking Y/N,” the other Rick responds, his voice thick with both anger and heartache.

Y/N’s heart squeezes and she knows exactly who the other Rick is talking about; fucking Evil Y/N and President Morty. A Y/N is dead because of them and this Rick in front of her is yet another fucking victim in their fucked up little game. She knows all this since she had been one of the hunted Y/Ns just a week or so ago and yet she needs to get this Rick to see reason despite the rage growing in her belly. Her face hardens and she asks, “Who?” even though she knows the answer.

“That fucking- Fucking President Morty,” the hostile Rick snarls, his finger twitching on the trigger as he bites out the word, making Y/N and Rick tense up even further. 

“Hey, hey, I get it. I believe you. I was a Y/N that he had hunted down like an animal and I lost someone too…” Y/N begins to explain, trying to defuse the growing strain, but stops as the unstable Rick points his gun at her out of excitement. 

“Was it your Rick? Who fucking- how did you escape when my Y/N didn’t?!” Rick shouts, taking a step towards both Rick and Y/N.

Rick shifts closer to Y/N, his jaw setting as the other Rick moves towards his… partner. He looks over at Y/N who is still staring at the other Rick and his eyes catches the tick in the corner of her lip. “No, it wasn’t ‘my’ Rick. I’ve never met a Rick before President Morty had me tracked down. He… President Morty had someone I cared about killed while I watched before they took my arm and leg. Y/N… THE Y/N and her Rick helped me get away,” Y/N answers, her voice shaking for half a second due to her having to finally talk about what she’s refused to talk about until now before she swallows her pain and lets herself be vulnerable with this Rick in order to keep her Ri… to keep her partner, Cop Rick safe. 

The other Rick growls, “Y-Y/N didn’t help my Y/N. She was too fucking late. She- My Y/N was alone on the fucking stre*urp*ets when she was slaughtered like a-like a fucking animal and Y/N was too fucking late. They got to me before that wh-whore could kill me and they told me my Y/N was gone. Pres*urp*ident Morty and his slut took my Y/N from me and Y/N didn’t f-fucking stop them!” Rick yells, his hand and trigger finger itching to make someone pay for his loss. Rick inches closer to Y/N as his eyes hold the other Rick in his deadly glare.

“Homeless Y/N,” Y/N gasps, realizing not only who this Rick is talking about, but also that she was almost that Y/N if it hadn’t been for C-137 and his Y/N. “I’m sorry Rick. I really am, but Y/N did try to get to your Y/N. Evil Y/N just got to her before Y/N could. She still feels fucking terrible for not being able to help your Y/N, but she tried. This isn’t our fault or Y/N’s, this is President Morty’s and you pointing that gun at my partner and I isn’t going to do anything to make him pay. Y/N and C-137 are working on that as we speak, you just need to be patient and allow us to help you.”

The hostile Rick snarls through his teeth, “I-I-I don’t want to fucking wa*urp*it. That prick fucking- That little prick Morty took my Y/N from me! He had my Y/N killed and now that she’s gone I feel- it feels like something is f-fucking missing!” Rick barks angrily. 

Rick bares his teeth at the other Rick as he sees his hand twitching, ready to fire and he rocks from side to side anxiously, ready to move if the other Rick fires at Y/N. His hands clench and unclench at his sides until his breathe catches as Y/N softly says, “What if I go with you?” making both Ricks look at her in shock. 

“Are you fucking insane?” Rick growls at her as he looks at her in a combination of disbelief and anger. 

Y/N ignores her partner and just stares at the hostile Rick as her words begin to sink in. “What?” the other Rick asks, still not completely sure as to what she just said or if she truly means it.

“What if I become your Y/N? I know I’m not your Y/N and that a Y/N has to be of the same dimension to complete a Rick and make him stronger, but I can be yours, if you leave my partner alone and take me with you,” Y/N offers, almost pleading with the Rick in front of her. 

Rick’s mouth falls open and he sees how desperate she is and he knows it’s because she’s afraid of losing someone else because of her, even if it’s him, a Rick she barely met a little over a week ago and that isn’t her Rick. His mouth closes and his jaw clenches because he doesn’t want her to sacrifice herself for him; he doesn’t want her to go. Rick turns his dark gaze on the unstable Rick and he goes rigid with growing anger.

Y/N’s waits patiently, watching the other Rick think it over before nodding. He slowly lowers his gun and puts it away while she stands up straighter and taller; mentally preparing to hand herself over to a Rick that isn’t the one she has already grown attached to. She takes a deep breath as the other Rick stands up taller and holds out his hand, waiting for her and she steps forward until Rick moves in front of her completely, blocking her path. She stares at the back of his head in shock. 

“I won’t let you take my… partner,” Rick says in an even, authoritative tone. 

“Rick, get out of my way,” Y/N hisses at Rick and peering around him, but he doesn’t move. 

The other Rick begins to flare up with rage as he glares at Rick. “Get the fuck- Move the fuck out of my way pig!” he barks. 

“No,” Rick snaps. 

“You fucking- Fuck you!” the other Rick shouts before rushing towards Rick. 

Y/N sees the oncoming Rick and her heart seizes. She suddenly takes a quick step to Rick's side before tackling him to the ground before the other Rick can collide into him. Rick falls to the ground with a grunt and Y/N falls on top of him. She quickly pushes up onto her hands as the other Rick runs past where she and Rick are laying sprawled out on the ground and she comes to a halt as she looks down at Rick while he looks up at her in utter surprise, and it’s like time stops. Her heart squeezes as she looks into his wide eyes and she feels an undeniable tug towards this Rick. Fuck, if shit was different she would fucking kiss him right now. 

Rick sees the unreadable look in Y/N’s eyes and he feels his chest tighten. Fuck, he wants her. 

Y/N suddenly pulls herself out of her Rick like trance and looks up to see the other Rick running across the street. Y/N jumps up onto her feet and chases after the other Rick, leaving Rick where he lays. 

Rick rolls onto his stomach and watches Y/N race after the other Rick. He scrambles up onto his feet to give chase after her. 

The other Rick runs around the cop car and into the alleyway beside Helpful Morty’s house and Y/N picks up speed. She jumps up onto the hood and slides across the slick surface on her ass before landing onto her feet and continues to run after the unhinged Rick. Rick runs after them, ignoring how impressed he is at Y/N’s little stunt to save time while chasing after the other Rick. Y/N watches the Rick in front of her reach into his lab coat pocket while running from her as she follows after him in pursuit with Rick following close behind her, and her eyes go wide as she sees the other Rick pull out his portal gun. 

“No!” she shouts as the other Rick opens a portal before he jumps through. Y/N clenches her jaw and pushes herself harder to pick up speed. As the portal begins to shut, Y/N leaps through just in time, disappearing after the Rick.

“Noooo!” Rick yells as he slides towards where the portal had just been and he looks around frantically. His heart pounds and he looks around in horror because he knows, she’s gone. He doesn’t know where, but he’s fucking lost her. His heart sinks and he stands in the alley way, alone and quickly slipping into depression and self-hatred that he remembers all too well after letting his partner, his… letting Y/N slip away when he was supposed to keep her safe and he feels like he’s just lost so much more than just a Y/N that he was put in charge of. “No,” he whispers as despair rips at his heart. He continues to look around, alone in this dark alley and he knowing if he leaves, he won’t come back from this; he’ll give up. 

Suddenly, a portal opens and his heart stops. He looks at the swirling greens and yellows in awe as the other Rick is pushed through in cuffs with Y/N following triumphantly behind him. Y/N shoves the other Rick that looks defeated to his knees and smiles at Rick with a smug grin. A warmth that Rick hasn’t felt in a long time grows in his chest and he looks at Y/N in admiration.

“Not bad for my first day,” Y/N laughs, and Rick can’t help the wide happy smile that spreads across his face and he knows, even though she isn’t his Y/N, he wants her. Fuck, he wants his partner and he fucking wants her bad.   
\---

After spending most of the rest of their work day filling out paperwork and Y/N being bombarded by all the excited Rick Cops with stuff like her being the only Y/N on the force, who her Rick is, does she want a Rick, what dimension does she come from, so on and so forth while Rick watches stoically from his desk, Y/N and Rick are summoned to their commanding officer’s office to talk about what had happened while apprehending a Rick that made Y/N look like a damn hero. Y/N walks beside Rick as they make their way to their superior’s office and Rick takes quick glances at her, seeing the anxiety on her face even though she is trying to hide it with a straight face. 

“Do you think I’m going to get my ass fired after I jumped through that portal?” Y/N grumbles low enough so that only her partner can hear.

“No. You did something reckless, but you’ve done more in one day than most of the Cop Ricks in this place, so don’t worry about it. You’re a good cop and a great partner, so if they fire you after what you did, they’re idiots. And I’ll quit because without you, I’ll be the only one left that actually gives a fuck,” Rick answers evenly, trying to stay as calm as possible to reassure her, resorting to curse words because he’s becoming more comfortable around this one Y/N that he can allow himself to be a little more Rick like than before. 

Y/N looks at Rick who is staring out in front of him as they walk to their destination and she smiles before looking back to where she’s walking. “I did what I had to, I would do it again. There’s no way I was going to let that dickhead Rick get away with pointing a gun at my new partner,” she says in a smug tone. 

Rick looks at her in surprise, seeing her playful smile and he can’t help the tightening in his chest. He comes to an abrupt stop as Y/N suddenly stops beside him. She turns her head and gives him a wide toothy grin before nodding her head to the side. Rick looks in front of him and sees that they are now standing in front of Captain Rick’s office door. He stares at it, still somewhat lost due to Y/N’s comment and she snorts before leaning forward and opens the door for them. Rick looks at her and she gestures for him to head in first. He gives her one last look before walking into the room. As he enters, he tenses up, his eyes going as wide as they can, and he is unable to say anything as Y/N moves in behind him and shuts the door. 

Y/N turns from the door, still smiling stupidly and steps beside her partner, prepared to take whatever reprimand or reward she is handed for her first arrest while working on the Citadel, but freezes up in momentary horror as she notices not only why her Rick… her partner Rick, has suddenly gone completely still, but what the fuck she’s just stepped into. With her mouth hanging open and her eyes as wide as saucers, Y/N stares at the woman that had led her to the Citadel in the first place; Evil Y/N. She stands in the corner of the cluttered office with her metallic right arm crossed over the other on her chest and a wide demented grin on her face. Fear quickly evolves into wrath and Y/N’s face contorts into a snarl. 

“You cunt!” Y/N shouts before lunging towards the clearly unfazed Evil Y/N only to be caught by the arm by Rick. She looks at her new partner with a look of betrayal in her eyes and she sees him staring down at her with a look that is both begging her not to act out and is worried for her safety. Y/N gives Rick an annoyed look before she turns a deadly glare to the other Y/N who looks very amused now before snickering to herself and shaking her head. “Fuck you,” Y/N hisses while Rick pulls her closer to him at his side while placing his other hand on her other forearm to keep her from acting out, turning her towards him and bringing her closer in a protective manner all at once. 

“Now is that a way to talk to my body guard?” asks a voice from the seat that is turned in the opposite direction and both Rick and Y/N go rigid once more because they know that sitting there in that fucking chair is President Morty. 

President Morty turns the chair around and smiles at both Y/N and Rick in a way that would make normal people think that this is just a Morty being kind, but to Y/N and even Rick, that clearly know it means so much more, is something twisted and evil. 

Y/N scoffs and rolls her eyes. “That move was very villain of you,” she grunts, earning a squeeze of her arm from Rick and she knows he’s freaking the fuck out.

And he is. He’s freaking the fuck out. He put her at risk by getting her this job to help her because he… admires her, and now, after he had just reassured her that President Morty and his bitch Y/N would leave her alone, here they are. If only he had his portal gun or his weapon, he could defend her, but both their weapons had been returned to the armory as soon as they got back and he no longer owns a portal gun. He has totally fucked her and now he’s about to lose her and possibly die alongside her as well. 

“I’m not your enemy Y/N. I’m here to greet our newest member of the police force since you are our first Y/N working on the Citadel and commend you for that act of bravery you displayed today on your first day serving. Mortys in Morty Town have done nothing but sing your praises and I had to make it my business to personally greet you,” President Morty says calmly. “It came as a shock at first that a Cop Y/N is working here, but after what you did today, I can’t help but think it’s a blessing that you are here and with such an incredible Rick at your side,” Morty continues while taking a quick look at Rick to give him a ‘grateful’ smile, before looking back at Y/N. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you, a Y/N, end up on the Citadel only to work as one of our finest? Did your Rick bring you? Is this him?”

Y/N’s jaw clenches with anger and her eyes narrow at President Morty who keeps giving her that fucking calculated and fake fucking smile. “I just ended up here because of a good Samaritan. I was lucky enough that this Rick took pity on me and helped me get a job,” Y/N says through her teeth, trying not to lose her shit. 

President Morty looks at Y/N for a few seconds before he chuckles. “Well we’re lucky your 'guardian angel' ended up dropping you off with such a capable officer that also saw your potential so we can benefit from your work ethics and heroics,” he says while simultaneously standing up from the seat. He tugs at his nice white dress shirt, straightening it and his tie out and nods to them while his smile widens, becoming less pleasant despite it being an attempt to look kind. “It’s also fitting that you two would work together with both your… histories with partners. Please tell Y/N and C-137 I said hello.” Morty says before making his way around the desk. 

Rick pulls Y/N with him, moving them both out of Morty’s way as the President opens the door to let himself out, followed by Evil Y/N who purposefully goes out of her way to bump into Y/N, making her spin around and try to lunge for the Evil version of herself only to be dragged back into the office by Rick. Rick pulls her to him, pressing her back to his front, holding the fuming woman as she breathes heavily while Evil Y/N’s laugh echoes behind her. As soon as the door shuts, Y/N tears herself from Rick’s grasp and spins on him, glaring at the man with an angry fury blazing in her brown eyes. 

“Why the fuck did you keep me from finally killing that bitch?! She was right there! Right fucking there and you stopped me from getting my fucking revenge! I thought you were my fucking partner! I thought you had my fucking six!” Y/N spits at Rick as her body shakes with the strength of her rage. 

“Without your Rick you can’t fucking take Evil Y/N!” he yells back at her, feeling himself slipping back into his old Rick ways just from screaming at Y/N. Something about her just brings out all the shit he has been trying to suppress and he doesn’t like it. 

“How do you fucking know that?! You could have let me try to at least to take her out! If I could have killed her, I could have helped your fucking crush Y/N and I could have gone home! I wouldn’t have to be on this fucking Citadel, hold up in your fucking house and I wouldn’t have to be your fucking partner anymore!” Y/N yells as angry tears well up in her eyes. She knows she doesn’t completely mean what she’s saying; she’s angry that her chance to see her friend’s murderer get what she fucking deserves has slipped away. She’s pissed, but she knows deep down that now that she’s become partners with this Rick and she no longer has anyone else back on her Earth in her dimension, she doesn’t really want to leave; she just wants the bitch to pay.

Rick doesn’t know that though and with the fucking aggravating pain her words cause him, he can’t help but snap back while stepping closer to her, towering over her like a Rick would. “She would have fucking killed you, you bitch! She would have killed you without even trying because you are not Y/N! You are just some cunt that thinks she’s as good as Y/N and Evil Y/N but your fucking not!” Rick barks.

Y/N narrows her eyes and stares at Rick with a look that could kill. “Fuck you,” she hisses.

“I watched you get fucked up by Y/N! You would have gotten yourself killed right now and I can’t fucking lose you, you selfish fucking bitch!” Rick shouts into her face, unable to stop himself from expressing that last bit at the end. 

Y/N’s eyes go wide and she steps back away from Rick, not knowing what to say to that confession as he stares at her with his lips pursed and his eyes as wide as hers, as fucking lost as her. They stand in awkward silence, staring at each other, not knowing what to do until Rick groans and runs a hand through his hair while looking away. Y/N’s eye roam his body, now noticing the fucking sexual tension buzzing through her body and she has to clench her hands into fists at her sides to keep from jumping him. Fuck, he really looks so fucking good in that uniform, especially with how restless he looks right now with his hip sticking out to the side a bit in his agitated stance and how his hand grips his hair for a second before he lets it fall. What she wouldn’t give to have angry fucking sex with him right now after that blow up between them on every fucking surface of this fucking office and now that she knows he wants her to stay, it makes her want him more than before. 

Rick huffs and looks at her, taking on a stoic look before he states evenly and nonchalantly, “I don’t want to lose you as a partner. You’re the best one I’ve had so far and I don’t want to have to get another one just because some crazy bitch and an Evil fucking Morty wants to kill you. I don’t want another partner,” Rick says, as his eyes gage her expression. He knows he wants her, but she doesn’t want him and she wants to leave this fucking place as soon as Evil Y/N is dead so there is no point in touching her the way he really wants to when she’s just going to leave him alone again and she’s not his Y/N. He will not deal with another Unity situation where he gets too fucking attached and is left behind; he won’t. 

Y/N’s breathe catches in her throat and she feels a sharp pain in her chest. He just wants her as a partner. That makes more sense. Like he said, she’s not THE Y/N, she’s just Cop Y/N, the bitch that can’t even take care of herself or her damn friend; she’s useless and he knows it. Y/N’s face goes blank and she nods before she suddenly tears open the office door and walks out as fast as she can, leaving Rick behind in the office on his own, feeling the same way that she feels now.   
\---

Rick sits at his table in his kitchen mindlessly twirling his beer in silence as he anxiously waits for Y/N to finally make it back. After she had stormed out of their Captain’s office, she had gone back to work at her desk, not speaking to him for the rest of their shift before she left the station in a hurry, leaving him behind. He had just headed back home thinking she would have been there, but it had been empty when he got back. He had ended up sitting down in this very same spot for two hours, waiting for any sign of her, but still she hasn’t come home, leaving him to sit here with a now warm beer and staring vacantly at nothing while remembering that broken look on her face. He jumps as he hears the doorknob to his front door suddenly begin to turn and he takes a quick sip of his beer as he sits straighter in his seat to make it seem like he hasn’t been worried about her and dwelling about that shit at the station for the past two hours. His eyes shift over to the door and he sees Y/N walk in before shutting the door behind her. 

Y/N trudges towards the kitchen in heartache, not noticing Rick because she’s too fucking upset and had hoped he would be in his fucking room when she got home until she spots him chugging a beer. She pauses for a half a second before walking to the fridge. She opens it and peers inside for longer than she should because she can practically feel the awkward tension building up in the room and she’s only been back for a minute or less or longer, who fucking cares. She finally picks a beer and closes the fridge before dragging her feet and sitting in the seat across from Rick. 

Rick watches Y/N plop down side ways in the chair across from him and opens her beer before chugging it uncomfortably. Fuck, this is weird. He looks away and shakes his empty beer bottle before silently getting up and moving to the fridge while also tossing the bottle into the trash bin easily. He peers inside for just as long, not knowing what to do to remedy this whole thing with his partner and just stands there staring at the beer.

Y/N tosses her beer away into the bin and she lets her eyes move over to Rick bent over, looking into his fridge like she just had and she can’t help but stare at his ass in his uniform pants. He hasn’t changed yet, so he must have just gotten home just before she did. Fuck he’s got a great ass. How would it feel to dig her fingers into his ass cheeks while he fucks into her? Probably Rick-mazing… Fuck she’s got it bad. She really likes the fucker and he just sees her as his awesome new partner, yippy! She’s so screwed. Maybe she should ask Evil Y/N to just put her out of her fucking misery or she can find a Rick that will willingly let her bounce on their dick the way she wants to with this Rick. She sighs and looks away just in time for Rick to grab a couple of beers and backs out of the fridge to bring them to the table.

He sits in his seat and slides a beer over to Y/N without speaking. They don’t acknowledge each other as they open their own beer bottles before chugging them completely and sitting in silence again. 

Y/N stares at her empty bottle before sighing again and finally deciding to be the one to speak. “I wanted to leave because I wanted to say goodbye to Chris,” Y/N begins while her throat tightens, a tale-tail sign that she wants to cry. 

Rick stops fiddling with his bottle, looks over at Y/N and he sees the pain etched in her every fiber just from her finally opening up to him. He’s never seen her this fragile and it bothers him. “You don’t have to…” he begins to say, but is stopped as she shakes her head.

“He was my partner. My first and only partner for the entire time I was a cop back in my dimension. We had both joined up as cops after we both got out of the service. He had been my oldest and only friend after I got out… he was my best fucking friend. He had been there when I had to deal with my first ex-husband when he ran off with some whore and the second ex-husband even after the fucking dick head beat me to a fucking pulp,” Y/N says sadly while twisting her bottle in her hands uncomfortably, not wanting to look at Rick and see the pity in his eyes, but there is no pity, just rage. Y/N shrugs and a weak, sad little laugh tumbles off her lips as the tears fill her eyes. “I was even there through all his fucking boyfriends. We had each other’s backs for years and I loved him like my brother.”

Rick watches Y/N intently as she shakes her head and sucks in a deep breath, wanting nothing more but to fucking hold her. He doesn’t though and he continues to listen as she continues, “We were a fucking team until… until that fucking evil cunt came out of that portal. We had been on patrol and Chris suddenly stopped because he saw lights out of nowhere so we got out of vehicle to check it out. We came up on the portal and we didn’t know what the fuck it was. I mean, we had seen aliens and all the fucked up shit in war and all that crazy shit, but this was something else; a fucking swirl of yellows and greens from a fucking portal. We honestly stood there like asshole just staring at the fucking thing for 5 minutes when out she fucking came; Evil Y/N with a fucking hacksaw looking machete. We didn’t know what to do because she had my fucking face, but she wasn’t me.”

Y/N stops and tilts her head to the side, her eyes squinting as she remembers what had happened like she can see it right in front of her eyes, almost like she’s lost in a daze. “I just stood there staring at this other me stalking over towards me like the fucking terminator and that’s when Chris finally did something. He pulled out his gun and told her to stop since I was in danger and then he shot and all I did was stand there like the useless bitch I am.”

“Y/N, you’re not…” Rick begins, but again Y/N shakes her head before she finally turns her head and stares at Rick as tears roll down her face. Rick’s hand grips the neck of the beer bottle tighter and a wave of hate swirls inside him.

“I stood there doing nothing while he tried to save me and she turned around and threw the fucking machete straight into his fucking chest. I screamed as he fell to the ground, choking on his own fucking blood and finally I moved. I charged at the bitch and all she had to do was kick my hard in the chest with the bottom of her foot and I was sent to the fucking ground. I was dazed and fucking confused and she just strolled over to Chris as he died before leaning over and pulling it out of his chest before crushing his head in. I cried out, trying to get to my feet, but she was faster than me and she pinned me down. She cut my fucking leg off and then my arm and even with all that pain and all my screaming, all I could do was look at my dead best friend. She was going to cut my fucking head off until Y/N came sliding out of another portal beside me like some fucking bad ass and she blocked the blade with her own machete. They both fought while Rick came through to join the fight for a few seconds, mostly worried about his Y/N before Y/N forced him to run over to me out of fear of me bleeding out and he gave me a fucking bionic arm and leg before hauling me up off the ground to toss me through a portal where I passed out. The last thing I remembered is waking up in a heap of blankets in that alley while Y/N talked to you with my limbs back and traumatized out of my fucking mind from losing my only friend.”

“That’s why I wanted to go back; to make things right. To say goodbye at least, but I don’t really want to anymore because I… I have something to live for here and if I go back I’ll be alone again, dealing with the pain of my past, my dead friend and all the shit in my head until I put a bullet through my brain. I don’t want to leave Rick and I want to remain your partner, but I don’t want to be the reason you get hurt either. I’ll stay here on the Citadel and be your partner if you’ll let me and I’ll find my own place when things get settled with that slut and maybe we can just be... partners,” Y/N says weakly while giving Rick an equally as weak smile. 

Rick feels the squeeze of his heart and he wants to tell her he wants her to stay not only because she’s his partner, or his only friend, but because he wants her to be his Y/N even though they are from different dimensions. If Y/N and C-137 can do it, so can they. But he doesn’t say anything; he just nods. Y/N smiles before turning away and letting out a sob. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt like Chris, Rick. We may only have met a little while ago, but you are as close to a friend that I have now with him gone and I don’t want to get you killed too,” Y/N sobs while curling in on herself. 

Unable to take it any longer, Rick quickly jumps out of his chair and moves to the chair beside her before sliding it directly in front of her and sitting. He takes the empty bottle from her hands and sets it beside his on the table before he pulls her into a hug. He holds her as she cries into his shoulder until she stops. He closes his eyes, and speaks. “I killed my first partner,” he says as calmly as possible.

Y/N pulls away from Rick and looks at him. Rick leans back and runs a shaky hand through his hair. “He was a Morty, but he wasn’t like other Mortys. He was jaded and corrupt and angry. It was my first day on the job and he did so much shit. So much fucking shit. But I killed him because he tried to kill me and I was awarded for it. They gave me a badge and a metal and gave me to another Rick Cop to be his partner until I asked for you. So I’m not worried about you, you should be worried about me,” Rick says while staring straight in Y/N’s eyes. 

They stare at each other in silence for a long time, before Y/N says, “Thank you.”

Rick nods and leans back. A somber silence settles between them until Y/N gets up out of the seat. She moves beside Rick before stopping to put a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her. She gives him a sweet little smile. “Thank you, Rick. I’m… I’m gonna take a shower and then pass out. It’s been a long day,” she says before slowly leaning towards him. 

Rick’s eyes go wide and he remains completely still as she leans closer. His heart pounds in his chest and he knows if she kisses him on his lips, he won’t be able to stop himself from fucking her on his fucking table right here, right now. He waits, until her lips press themselves quickly against his cheek before she stands back up and walks away, leaving Rick sitting alone in his kitchen in shock. As soon as he hears the door shut to the restroom, he collapses onto the table top and he fucking hates how fucking close he was to fucking his partner just now.


	4. Rejection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being around each other for a month, will Rick and you be able to continue the "just partners" charade, or will you too finally give in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers. Once again I want to say thank you for all your comments and kudos. They give me life and help me edit faster, like this chapter right now. I hope everyone is ready for the smut :D. I hope you all love this as much as I loved writing it. Until next time.

Three weeks go by and still Y/N is living with Rick and Evil Y/N is still on the loose. Rick called Y/N the day after the President Morty incident to let her know what had happened and that Evil Y/N knew Cop Y/N was on the Citadel, and Y/N had ripped him a fucking new one over the phone because not only did Evil Y/N know Cop Y/N was with Cop Rick, but because it put them both in fucking danger. At one point Y/N came through a portal to fuck Rick up along with her own Rick that wanted to fuck Cop Rick up for nearly wasting Y/N’s time with saving Cop Y/N, causing a scene in the middle of the streets of the Citadel since THE Y/N was there, until Cop Y/N stood in front of Rick to protect him from fighting both Y/N and C-137. After that Y/N called every day to make sure they were alive along with updating them on Evil Y/N’s every move while Cop Y/N reported on what she and Rick found on President Morty. Three weeks of the two of them growing closer as partners and a unbeatable team, making them the top cop partnership in the station, but also bringing them closer as friends as well causing them both to silently long for each other even more. Three more weeks of sexual tension that could burn the panties off a nun and the two of them developing stronger feelings to the point of them both wondering if they are honestly in love with their partner. 

It’s been a month now of them wanting each other in secret while smiling in one an others faces like they can live with only being friends and work partners, slowly driving them both crazy. Even now as Y/N and Rick stand guard at an assemble for President Morty after he had requested them personally this morning alongside his personal Rick body guards, they can’t help the way they want each other, but hide it for the others benefit. Y/N looks around the lobby of the building President Morty is spitting his lies at, her eyes not really scanning for a threat to his life but a threat to her Ri… to Rick’s and her own in the form of none other than Evil Fucking Y/N. She hasn’t seen the whore since that day in the office and its driving her mad, because it’s making her paranoid worse than before. Rick shuffles closer to her, sensing her anxiety and looks around with her. 

“Anything?” he whispers low in her ear while leaning towards her and Y/N has to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning all due to what his voice does to her.

She’s fingered herself to the sound of Porn Star Rick’s voice late at night that she found on the web for… academic purposes… watching his stuff more times than she can count as he fucks his own Y/N who stars in all his porn videos, before shutting her eyes and imaging its Rick grunting nasty things to her, but it’s not nearly the same effect that she feels when he actually talks to her, especially in this deeper tone right now. She swallows before shaking her head and her voice trembles as she answers with a “Nope.”

Rick peers down at her, confused as to why she’s so twitchy. He lets his eyes move over her and he looks away quickly, chalking up her behavior to tension due to being so fucking close to President Morty and not knowing where Evil Y/N is, in order to keep his mind from going to places it’s been going to a lot lately. When he’s around her and not busy, his mind begins to star her in the most tempting positions and he slips into his day dreams willingly, imaging her on his dick or the taste of her on his tongue before being dragged out by something important, forcing him to run around with an uncomfortable hard on the whole time and right now is not the time since he needs to concentrate. He clears his throat and says, “I’ll check over there,” before fleeing her close proximity with his dick twitching the way it is already, wanting to avoid another round of blue balls for the moment.

Y/N watches Rick walk away, her head turning to the side as she takes a good look at his ass before turning her attention back to the task at hand; pretending to protect President Morty while looking out for the threat of death. Her head swivels from side to side, not wanting to look at her partner just in case she gets distracted eye fucking him when he’s not looking, not paying attention when a body guard Rick stands beside her on the opposite side Rick had just stood on. “What are- who you looking for?” Guard Rick asks, making Y/N jump.

She looks up into Guard Rick’s face before letting her eyes take him in. He looks like any other Rick with his blue hair spiked haphazardly and unibrow, and he wears the usual black shirt under the white decorated white trench coat, brown pants and black combat boots, but something about him both excites her and makes her want to back away slowly as if he is a t-rex and she’s some poor sucker caught in its cross hairs. He raises his eyebrow at her, waiting for her to speak and she shakes her head. “Any potential threat to President Morty,” she answers nonchalantly while her face is void of emotion.

Guard Rick snorts and looks away while gripping his weapon protectively in his hands. “I was surprised when he asked for a Y/N other than h-his own pet to come to protect him, but she’s be*urp*en gone since this morning after they fucked around on one of her little s-s-solo adventures,” Guard Rick grumbles. 

Y/N’s eyes go wide as she realizes President Morty had most likely called her and Rick here to cut off contact between them and Y/N. She’s probably hunting another Y/N and her and Rick being here means she can’t warn Y/N and C-137. Fucking dick head Morty.

Cop Rick almost senses Y/N’s annoyance and he seizes up as he notices a guard Rick standing so close to Y/N. His eyes narrow at the other Rick who is staring down at Y/N who is silently lost in her own mind. What the fuck does he want with his… with his partner? He watches from a far as Guard Rick opens his mouth to speak. 

“I-I’m glad I don’t have to deal with her today though. She’s a fucking- she’s a massive cunt,” Guard Rick says, making Y/N look up at him in confusion. “I’m glad we have a much be*urp*tter Y/N around to look at.”

Y/N’s cheeks heat up at the comment and the way this Guard Rick’s eyes are moving over her like he’s undressing her. She clears her throat and looks away quickly, not knowing what to do with a Rick actually showing a sexual interest in her and she subconsciously looks over at Rick. She tenses up even more when she sees Rick glaring at Guard Rick for whatever reason, she’s not fucking sure. 

“Is that your Rick?” Guard Rick asks, forcing Y/N to whip her head to the side to look up at him, seeing him staring at her partner. 

“No,” she answers, ignoring that pang it causes her from having to answer the question everyone seems to ask and she wishes she could answer yes to.

“Do you have a Rick?” Guard Rick asks while staring into her eyes and smiling at her.

Y/N feels the heat creeping down her chest. Fuck she’s been so sexually starved having to live with the man she really wants and she knows she’s falling for him, but she also knows he doesn’t love her, so hearing a Rick talking to her in a low suggestive voice makes her cunt ache. What would be the problem with fucking a Rick while picturing the one she really wants? “N-no,” she stammers and Guard Rick leers at her, making her ache all over. Fuck, if only Rick would look at her like this. 

Rick sees Y/N blushing and looking more and more flustered as Guard Rick fucking leans over her with a suggestive grin on his face and Rick balls his hands into fist. He’s not fucking jealous, but what the fuck does this Rick think he’s doing openly flirting with his… partner. Maybe she’s uncomfortable and she doesn’t know how to tell the fucker to go fuck himself. Maybe he should go over and help her. 

“Do you want a Rick?” Guard Rick asks, growling in a deep sexy voice. 

Fuck she’s wet. She begins to picture Guard Rick as Cop Rick and she weakly says, “Yes.”

Guard Rick’s smile widens and he leans over her until his lips are almost touching her ear and she bites her lip to hold back a groan. “D-D-Do you want to fuck a Rick baby? You seem to-you look like you want a good fucking baby. Do want me to help fuck your pretty pussy since that dick-that pig Rick isn’t giving you what you obviously want?” He purrs in her ear and Y/N’s body locks up. 

Rick watches as Guard Rick whispers in Y/N’s ear, making her go still and he can’t help it anymore; he wants him to get away from her now. He stalks over to where Y/N and Guard Rick are.

Y/N licks her lips and opens her mouth, only being able to stutter “I… I-I… fuck,” before being pulled violently away from Guard Rick. She looks over her shoulder in surprise and finds Rick standing behind her, pulling her away from the other Rick while glaring daggers at him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Rick growls while pulling Y/N to his side by her forearm. He can feel her watching him, but he just continues to stare down Guard Rick who is giving him a smug little grin. 

“I was just offering your partner a- a good fucking time pig,” Guard Rick taunts. 

“Fuck you. She looks uncomfortable you fucking dipshit,” Rick barks, ignoring the other guards slowly shifting closer to watch the scene in front of them.

“I wouldn’t- That’s not what I got from her when I offered to fuck her the way a Y/N should be fucked. She was just going to ask me to fuck her when you came over and interrupted you fucking pri*urp*ck,” Guard Rick hisses. 

“You did what?” Cop Rick snarls.

Y/N finally looks away from Rick and gives Guard Rick an annoyed look. Yes, she had been tempted, but honestly she probably would have said no because even with her pussy wanting some sort of relief other than her own fingers, she would most likely have said no because even with her picturing Rick, Guard Rick isn’t him and for him to assume she was going to just say yes and jump on his dick just like that just because he is a Rick pisses her the fuck off. After all, she loves her partner. Oh fuck, yeah, she really does love him. She ignores her aching heart and cunt and says, “How the fuck do you figure I was just going to say yes to you?”

Guard Rick and Rick both look at her in shock, before a triumphant little smirk plays on Rick’s lips. Guard Rick scoffs. “You just- you fucking said yes when I asked you if you want a Rick?”

Y/N feels Rick’s grasp on her arm tighten, but she ignores it just because she knows he’s being protective. “I said yes I want a Rick, but that doesn’t mean it’s you,” she responds in a cocky tone. 

Rick looks at her, wondering which Rick she wants. She works with a fuck ton of Ricks, including himself and she’s never treated anyone with any special treatment, but him. Is it him she wants? Fuck, is it him?! 

“You were about to fucking say yes when I asked you if you wanted me to fuck you?” Guard Rick snaps angrily.

Y/N opens her mouth the shout at the arrogant Guard Rick until she looks at Rick wide eyed when he suddenly releases his hold on her arm. Realizing what her partner is about to do, Y/N tries to turn towards him to stop him, but she’s not fast enough as Rick cocks his arm back and sends a fist flying forward into Guard Rick’s nose.

Guard Rick shouts in pain and drops his weapon to hold his nose, making all the other guard Rick’s shout and move towards Cop Rick who is still glaring at Guard Rick with a deadly fire in his eyes. Y/N looks around frantically before grabbing a hold of Rick’s arm and pulling him after her as she runs away. “Tell President Morty I said suck a dick!” she shouts while dragging Rick along with her as he runs behind her out of habit. She takes a sudden sharp turn and races towards their cop car as fast as she can with Rick in tow. As she reaches the car, she propels Rick towards the passenger side before she lets his wrist go and runs to the driver’s side. She throws the door open and jumps in. She ignites the engine, making their patrol car roar as Rick slams his door shut just before she slams on the pedal, speeding away. She glances behind her a few times as she races through the Citadel to get Rick away from the angry bunch of guard Ricks before she calms down. She looks over at Rick who is staring at his fist like its not a hand at all, but a unicorn sticking out his arm and she begins to laugh hysterically while slowing the vehicle down to a safer speed. 

Rick looks at Y/N laughing wholeheartedly in the driver seat and he smiles while a warmth fills his chest. He fucking loves her and seeing her like this makes him beyond happy while also upsetting him because he knows she’s not his Y/N and he is not her Rick. His smile fades as quickly as it had formed and he looks away and out the passenger window.

Y/N takes a glance at Rick and her smile drops since he’s gone serious. Probably because they had abandoned their post since he had to play old ass big brother for her after she had allowed Guard Rick to almost charm her fucking pants off. She grips the steering wheel tight and clears her throat. “How about we get a drink tonight, on me?” she asks, hoping he’ll say yes to break the tension.

Rick looks back at Y/N and gives her a tight lipped smile. “Sure,” he says before looking back out the window, knowing no matter if he is the one she wants, he can’t fucking have her. A Rick belongs with the Y/N from his own dimension and even though C-137 and Y/N make it work, it doesn’t mean they can too. It will just end up with them both getting hurt in the end.  
\---

Rick and Y/N go to the bar after going home and changing right after their shift, dressing in more comfortable clothes. Rick wears a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a tie hanging loosely around the collar, brown pants, a belt and his usual shoes while Y/N where’s a black skirt that ends between her thighs, boots and a black vest like button up with three buttons opened up at the top, barely covering the black bra underneath. Rick walks ahead of her, not wanting to be behind her because she’s too fucking hot right now to ignore and if he pays too much attention to her after finding out that not only does she want a Rick, but that she’s horny. He finds a stool at the end of the bar while Y/N moves to the bar, nudging her way through the Ricks and surprisingly a few Y/N’s standing there, ordering drinks for her and Rick. Rick sits on the stool and faces the crowd to assess the area. His eyes find several Ricks and a Y/N here and there accompanied by their Ricks and it bugs him even more. He doesn’t just want any Y/N anymore, he wants the one he’s been dreaming about for almost a month, but he can’t; he just can’t because she’s his partner and friend and she just isn’t his Y/N. His eyes move to a Y/N and her Rick making out across the room and his heart sinks even more just as Y/N walks up to him with two glasses in her hands. She offers him one and he takes it with a nod before he lets his eyes go back to the Rick and his Y/N.

Y/N moves closer to Rick to lean back on the bar beside him while sipping on her drink. Her eyes move to a Rick and Y/N practically fucking in the corner and she feels heat between her legs. She glances at Rick who is staring at what, she’s not sure and she can’t help but want him more. Even out of uniform he’s so fucking sexy and with all the talk about fucking between Guard Rick and her, she’s going mad with desire. How can she tell him she wants to fuck him. How can she openly tell this amazing, genius, caring, sexy man that she wants him to have his fucking way with her in every way possible even if he just ends up using her because he can’t get to the Y/N he really wants. She can be out right and tell him “Fuck me Rick,” but will he be okay with that? He’s so different from the other Ricks and that’s what makes him, him and she loves him more for that, but what if that difference makes her proposition back fire. 

She lets her eyes move down his body and she swallows her drink in a few gulps. Nothing liquid courage can’t fix and if she just asks she can be riding Rick in the next hour or so, and if not, then she’ll be depressed on his couch instead. She places the glass behind her on the bar top and pushes off of it, moving closer to Rick while swallowing her fears. 

Rick notices Y/N moving closer to him and he looks at her in surprise before it turns to utter shock and confusion as she gives him a crooked little grin that makes his dick twitch. Fuck, why is she looking at him like that? She needs to stop. He lowers his cup and looks at her while trying to remain collected. 

Y/N moves in front of Rick before inching a bit closer. “I wanted to thank you for today Rick,” she says, her grin turning into a genuine smile. 

Rick nods, remaining cool, calm and collected as he responds with, “It was the right thing to do. You’re my partner and I’ve got your back Y/N.”

Ouch that hurts. Fuck, should she abort? No, he’s just being his usual kind and caring self. She needs to make it clearer. She clears her throat nervously before talking again. “I mean it Rick. You saw that that other Rick was trying to charm me and you got me out of the situation and defended my honor. You’re a great Rick, and amazing a partner and a wonderful friend and you stopped me from doing something I would have regretted.”

Rick’s jaw sets and he feels a twinge of jealousy in the back of his mind. Without even thinking his free hand moves to her hip, pulling her closer and he looks into her eyes with a hard look. “Would you have fucked him?” Rick questions as his voice drops a few octaves and his eyes pick up how she shivers. 

Y/N pulls her bottom lip between her teeth because the way Rick is looking at her is so dark and fucking hot while his hand rests on her hip and she inches closer. “No. I was tempted, but in the end I would have said no,” she purrs as her eyes move to his lips and her tongue swipes over her own.

Rick’s eyes watch her tongue and his hand on her hip tightens. “Why? You told him you want a Rick. Which Rick do you want Y/N?” he asks, his voice now deeper and even sexier than before as his hand pulls her a little closer on its own. 

Y/N moans and closes the space between them while slipping between his legs. “I did tell him I want a Rick, but the only Rick I’ve wanted for weeks is you,” she moans before shutting her eyes and finally leaning forward.

Just as her lips are about to touch his, Rick snaps out of his lust and he shoves her away, making her stumble back and look at him in shock. He groans in anger before shaking his head as Y/N’s eyes fill with her growing pain at him pushing her away after he had pulled her in so fucking close that she almost got what she wants more than anything. “I- Fuck, Y/N, we can’t,” Rick protests while setting his drink down and pleading with her to understand with his tone and eyes. 

She doesn’t and she’s fucking hurt. “Why?” she hisses.

“We’re partners Y/N. You’re my friend and you aren’t my Y/N,” Rick explains sadly as he reaches out to her, trying to make her see why he can’t have her and her him. 

Y/N pulls back out his grasp and Rick is wounded, but she doesn’t care. She loves him and he had just made it seem like he wanted her too so why now is he trying to tell her they can’t just be together?! If C-137 and Y/N can be together, why can’t they just because they aren’t from the same fucking dimension?! “Why the fuck does that matter? I want you! Isn’t that enough?!” she shouts and luckily with all the noise in the bar, no one notices. 

Rick sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Because you have a Rick, somewhere and I’m not him, Y/N. I’m just the Rick Y/N and C-137 left you with to keep you safe. And I have a Y/N and one day… one day maybe I’ll find her because even if C-137 and Y/N are the exception, doesn’t mean we are,” he explains, trying to sound calm even though his heart is fucking breaking. 

Y/N’s eyes fill with tears and she glares at Rick, trying to hold back her pain. “Fuck you Rick,” she hisses before spinning on her heels and stomping away. 

Rick sits on his stool watching in agony as she moves further down the bar only to shove through the crowd towards the bar tender. Fuck, fuck, fuck why does this have to hurt so fucking much and why had he allowed himself to fall for her, fuck! Rick turns towards the bar and orders a drink.

Y/N orders a drink and downs it before asking for another. She slams the second back and orders another, trying to numb the pain of being rejected. She grabs her drink and hands the Rick bartender Blips and Chitz for the drinks she ordered for her and Rick before drinking her last drink. She fucking loves him, so why isn’t that enough for him; why isn’t she enough for him? Why doesn’t he want her as much as she wants him? Y/N feels like screaming and slowly backs up until she accidently bumps into someone behind her. She spins around, ready to cuss the Rick or Y/N out but stops as she recognizes Guard Rick glaring at her. Her eyes go wide as Guard Rick slowly recognizes her and narrows his eyes at her even further. Before he can scream at her, she shakes her head and says, “I’m fucking sorry okay. I know I caused the issue, but I didn’t know what I fucking wanted. I thought … I had hoped the Rick I wanted, wanted me back but I was wrong and for that I’m fucking sorry okay? I don’t want to fight, please. I’m having a hard fucking time so please, just let me pass,” she begs as a single tears falls down her cheek.

Guard Rick notices and his anger drains away. He lets his eyes roam her body and he shrugs. “Y-Your dick head partner turn you down?” he asks in a flat tone. 

Y/N nods, feeling her heart clench with pain. Guard Rick shakes his head and moves closer to her, leaning over her, knowing that in her pain and heart, she is lonely enough to fuck him. “Why don’t- how about you come with me and I’ll take care of you in a way he can’t,” Guard Rick growls while giving her hungry look. 

Y/N shudders at Guard Rick’s lust and she nods. She may love Rick, but he doesn’t love her and she’s about to do what she does best; use a man because the best way to get over a Rick is to get under another one. “Take me home with you and fuck me,” she purrs before she grabs Guard Rick’s light blue long sleeve shirt and pulls him into a heated kiss. She doesn’t want to hurt Rick, she just needs to fill the fucking hole he’s given her. 

Rick turns in his stool, drinking his third drink he’s ordered while his eyes scan for Y/N and he chokes on the alcohol as he sees that fucking Guard Rick with his bruised nose and eyes kissing his Y/N while his hands roam her body greedily! What the fuck had just happened while he was drinking his pain away!? Why is she doing this to him!? Why is he so fucking jealous after just telling her he couldn’t have her?! Rick slams his empty glass on the bar along with Blitz and Chitz to cover his drinks as he watches in deadly rage, Y/N beginning pulled away from the bar by Guard Rick, towards the door that leads to the back alley and he is livid. He quickly gets up from his seat and stalks after the retreating couple to stop Y/N from going home with a Rick that isn’t him.

Y/N allows Guard Rick to pull her out into the back alley and she shivers instantly as rain pours down on her uncovered flesh and drenching her clothes immediately. She looks up at the sky as Guard Rick pulls her along only to have herself jolted back from a tug on her other arm. Both Guard Rick and her stop and look back to see a seething Rick keeping her from leaving with the tight hold he has on her wrist. Y/N’s eyes go wide and her mouth drops at how unhinged and dangerous Rick looks right now and she can’t help the heat growing between her legs. 

“Rick… what are you…” she begins to ask until Rick cuts her off.

“We’re going home Y/N,” Rick says, leaving no room for discussion and it makes her throb for him even more.

She opens her mouth to agree, but Guard Rick beats her to it. “Fuck you fuck stick. Y-Y-You had your chance and now she’s coming home with me,” Guard Rick shouts threateningly. 

“Go home prick. The only Rick that is taking my woman home to fuck her is me,” Rick spits, making Y/N tremble and press her thighs together. 

Guard Rick suddenly lets her arm go and comes around to attack Rick, but before he can get to Rick, Y/N quickly turns sideways, blocking his path before swinging her leg hard into his balls. Guard Rick cries out in pain while holding his dick in his hands in pain and Y/N takes the opportunity to bring her knee into his face. Guard Rick falls back hard onto the wet ground of the alley and Y/N steps back protectively blocking Rick with her body. Guard Rick groans in pain before getting up onto his feet and stumbling away. “I-I’m going to fucking get you, you teasing cunt!” he shouts before disappearing into the rainy night. 

Y/N turns towards Rick and looks at him, both of them breathing heavily from adrenaline. “You said we couldn’t,” Y/N says while taking a step closer to Rick, closing the gap between them until they are just barely touching. She runs her free hand through his hair, pushing it back with the help of the rain. 

“We shouldn’t,” Rick responds while bending over her until his lips are almost touching hers. “But I fucking want you more than I’ve wanted anything or anyone in my life.”

Y/N pulls her wrist out of his grasp and she wraps her arms around his neck, letting her lips ghost over his as she whispers, “Then take me because I’m all yours Rick and no other Rick will change that.”

A loud growl rumbles through his chest and he presses his lips hard over hers while he bends over her further and he lifts her up so he can carry her. He moves towards the wall as she wraps her legs around his waist before slamming her against it, trapping her between the wall and him. Y/N cries out in both pain and pleasure as Rick grinds his hard dick against her core, allowing Rick to thrust his tongue into her mouth, beginning a much needed sloppy, passionate kiss. Y/N moans as her tongue pushes and pulls Rick’s tongues as he continues to rub his cock against her cunt while his hands quickly work on his belt and pants. He lets his pants and underwear slide down until they fall around his ankles while his tongue dominates her welcoming mouth before he tugs her skirt up. He hisses in pleasure as he finds that there is nothing underneath, not knowing whether to be grateful or pissed that she had been walking around without anything under her skirt while out around a bunch of Ricks, especially after she had almost gone home with another Rick. He snarls in her mouth while violently devouring it and swallowing her cry of pleasure as he rubs the head of his dick against her soaking pussy. 

Y/N breaks the kiss and stares into Rick’s face as the rain pours over them. “I’m ready Rick. I’ve been ready for you, just please, please fuck me and make me yours,” she pleads before slamming her lips back against his. 

Rick groans before slipping the tip of his dick into her welcoming heat, making her cry out into his mouth as his tongue fights hers. He pauses to place his hands under both her thighs to keep her in place before he slams into her dripping cunt, burying himself to the hilt. They both cry out into each other’s mouths as Rick sinks completely into her and again Y/N breaks the kiss. 

“Move Rick… Please baby, I need you. Please- oh fuck!” Y/N begs until Rick pulls out until only the tip of his dick remains before slamming back in hard and fast. 

He pulls out again until only his head remains before thrusting back in, harder and faster than the last thrust, making Y/N throw back her head and scream. Rick’s eyes watch her hungrily as he begins to pound his rock hard cock in and out of her pussy with wreckless abandon, unable to hold back after wanting to fuck this woman for almost a month. Y/N moans and cries out loud as Rick thrusts in and out of her over and over again in the pouring rain while the slapping of wet skin echoes throughout the alley. 

Rick’s fingers dig into the back of her legs as he fucks into her at a rapid pace and he lets his head fall against her shoulder as he grinds his teeth and concentrates on nothing else but her every gasp and scream while his cock pistons in and out of her. Her cunts feels like nothing he’s ever fucked before and he wants to keep it that way. He feels the warmth in his stomach building up to an incredible orgasm, and by the way her walls are beginning to twitch around his cock as he thrust in and out of her over and over and over again like a fucking animal, he knows she’s close. 

“Fuck Y/N, you’re so tight,” he groans as he lifts his head up to look at her. “Look at me,” he grunts as he fucks her faster and harder. 

Y/N cries out as Rick’s cock hits her just right over and over again and she looks into his eyes. He presses his forehead to hers, locking eyes with hers as he fucks her and she can’t help as she says, “ I… I love you.”

Rick’s hips stutter as he almost comes inside her before he wants to. He clenches his jaw and doubles his efforts and he growls, “I love you too Y/N, now cum for me baby. Cum for your Rick.” 

His word and two more thrusts later and Y/N’s climax crashes over her like a wave of immense pleasure as she screams his name into the back alley of the bar. Her walls clamping around him tight and a few more fast erratic thrusts in and out of her tight slit drags Rick over into his own orgasm, coming inside her tight heat and he sees white while the sound of skin on skin and her whimpers fill his ears. He continues to fuck her through their orgasms until he’s milked dry by her greedy snatch, both of them gasping for air. As they both descend from their highs, Rick stares into Y/N’s face and he can’t help but love her that much more with her hair sticking to her rain drenched skin, how her mouth is opened just ever so slightly and how she looks thoroughly fucked. Her hands move to his face, holding it between them as she stares at him with all the love she has for him and she whispers. “I love you Rick.”

Rick smiles and responds with “I love you too.”

“Now can we get out the rain and go home so we can keep fucking because after a month of wanting to fuck you, I’m going to need a little more than just once,” Y/N says playfully with a smirk on her face. 

Rick chuckles before kissing her lovingly just before he pulls out of her so he can get dressed and they run to find a taxi to get home as soon as possible.


	5. No one can love you like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and you continue to have sex after denying yourselves for so long, but even with you two being in love, something happens to tear it all apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thank you for those kudos and comments. They really bring a smile to my face. This chapter is packed with smut, so I hope you enjoy. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time my lovely readers.

“Oh- Oh my- fuck Rick. More… I need mo-re,” Y/N whines as Rick slowly thrusts into her cunt at the same agonizing pace that he’s been making love to her for the last 5 minutes.

Rick groans as he slides out of her wet pussy, pausing at the tip only to slowly push back in while he clings to Y/N tightly, his long body curled around her own and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he makes love to her on his bed in his house. “No-oh fuck… not yet baby girl. This. Is. Going. To. Be. Nice. And. Slow,” Rick grunts as he slowly makes long, yet hard strokes in and out of her with every word. “I’ve been waiting for too long to make love to your perfect tight little pussy and now I’m going to- going to take my time.”

Y/N drags her nails down Rick’s back as she lets out a long moan while he continues to thrust in and then out, in and then out so slow she thinks she’s going to go mad. “You- oh fuck Rick. You-your dick feels so gooood,” she whimpers while thrusting her hips up to meet his, enjoying the slowly drag of his every ridge, his every vein on his cock sliding deep inside her only to drag out just as slow even though she does also want a pounding just like their first three times. Her eyes roll in the back of her head as he bottoms out, putting the right amount of pressure to her clit with his pelvic bone. “Fu-ck,” she gasps and her hands slide down his slick back so she can dig her fingers into his perfect ass, while he slowly fucks into her. 

Rick groans as he slides in and out of her tight heat, his hips resting flush against hers for a second before he slips out of her wet cavern in a long slow stroke just to sink right back in, just as slowly. His skin sticks to hers due to the thin layer of sweat between them adding to the wet sound of him thrusting into her body along with her gasps and needy whines as well as his groans and hisses. It’s taking every fiber in his being not to just fuck her like he did in that alleyway, as well as when he fucked her on the floor just inside the front door and on the couch before moving to the room, but fuck he wants this just as much; to show her that he loves her with his body as well as his words. But fuck she feels like liquid silk with how wet she is for him and how fucking tight her walls grip him as he slides deep inside her; her fucking pussy is like a drug and he’s like a fucking addict. He tugs one of his arms out from underneath her and moves it to her hip, letting his long fingers dig into her skin as he hisses, “Fuck… How are you- how are you still so fucking tight for me baby? Your pussy feels so fucking good around my cock.”

Y/N shudders beneath him and gasps, letting her fingers grip his ass tighter as his hips pump into hers. She feels like she’s burning up, her every nerve electrically charged from his slow, deep thrusts and she’s starting to become less and less lucid. “So good… you feel sooooo go-od,” she stammers, her voice trembling. 

Rick lifts his head up from the mattress from where its been resting beside her own to stare into her face and nearly comes inside her at what he sees; her pupils blown wide with lust and her lips parted, looking like she crumbling beneath him. He dips his head to press her lips against his own, loving the needy moan she makes as he thrusts into her in his slow and steady pace. He pulls away to watch her face as he continues to slowly fuck her, but she catches his bottom lip between her teeth, making him groan loudly and his hips slam forward hard making her cry out in pleasure. His eyes roll in his head as his cock twitches, his climax creeping up on him. He pulls his lip from out of her teeth before he kisses her again, thrusting his tongue into her welcoming mouth in time with the steady pumping of his dick in her pussy. 

Y/N’s hands leave his ass to grip the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Her pussy walls begin to quiver and she whines loudly. She wants to cum. She wants to feel him cum inside her. She needs him to. She yanks his head away from hers just enough to break the kiss, but leaving their opened mouths close enough that they are breathing each other’s air as they pant from them slowly reaching their euphoric highs. 

Rick stares into her eyes as he feels her body tremble beneath him while she looks like she’s about to break. His hips continue to pump his dick into her at his continuous steady rhythm and Y/N gasps “I love you,” making Rick moan. Unable to hold back an longer as his hand squeezes her hip tighter, Rick picks up his pace making Y/N arch into him. “L-Look at me baby,” he hisses and she does, her eyes now trembling with her need to cum. 

“S-so close Rick… I’m so close,” she whimpers and Rick nods.

He sets his forehead against hers, his eyes baring into her own. “Say it again,” he pleads through his teeth as his balls begin to tighten.

Knowing exactly what he wants, Y/N gasps, “I love- I love you.”

Rick grunts, thrusting into her faster and harder making her scream. “ I- I- I fucking love you too,” he stutters.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna…” Y/N stammers, her voice like a plea. 

“I know baby girl… Cum with me. Cum for me. I-I love you,” Rick growls through his teeth as stars begin to form at the edges of his eyes. 

Y/N’s body seizes up as yet another intense orgasm violently rakes through her body and she cries at, “RICK!” while her back arches off the bed. 

Rick watches Y/N come undone and along with her walls squeezing his dick like a vice, he comes hard inside her, coating her walls with his seed as he hiss, “Y/N… good fucking girl.” His body twitches as he empties himself into her and he waits until every ounce of his cum is inside her before he pulls out of her only to flop down beside her. He sucks in air while looking up at the ceiling as he listens to Y/N gasping beside him.

“Fuck,” she breathes, still lying limp on the bed next to Rick. “Fuck.”

He turns his head to look at her and fuck she’s beautiful as she lays beside him on his bed completely naked with a light layer of sheen one her tanned flesh. “Yeah,” he says.

Y/N feels Rick’s eyes on her and she looks over to him. Fuck, he’s so fucking sexy. “Fuck. You are the best I’ve ever had, and I’m not saying that to boost your ego Rick, but fuck you are fucking Ricktastic. Way better than I’ve imagined while I finger fucked myself on your couch,” she rambles while nodding enthusiastically.

Rick chuckles and continues to stare into her flushed face. “You’re fucking great too Y/N.”

Y/N snorts before she pushes through her soreness, turns to her side and scoots closer to him to set her head on his chest. Rick tucks his arm under her body to hold her to him as Y/N’s fingers dance across his chest. She peers up into his face as he stares at the ceiling, sinking deep into thought.

Fuck, he’s fucking his partner and he knows it will cause problems, but he loves her and he doesn’t think he can live without her being apart of every part of his life, his Y/N and her Rick be fucking damned.

Seeing his stoic expression, Y/N asks, “do you regret it?” Rick looks down at her in confusion. “Sleeping with me… Loving me.”

Rick shakes his head. “No… It’s just. You’re my fucking partner Y/N.”

“I know that. I’ve only been working right beside you for the last three weeks. Plus, you told me that much at the bar before you decided to fuck me up against that wall,” Y/N teases as her fingers move the center of his chest. 

“I’m serious Y/N. I love you, but we can’t let anyone know at work and we can’t fuck around on the job no matter how much we might want to fuck,” Rick says sternly.

“Okay,” she says with a nod.

Rick watches her for a second before staring back at the ceiling and Y/N stares at him as he continues to think.

“What is it Rick?” she asks while turning over onto her stomach and pushes up onto her elbows to look down at him. 

Rick stares into her brown orbs with a straight face. “I just- I just don’t think that if your Rick comes looking for you, I’ll be able to give you up,” he answers sadly.

Y/N sighs and shakes her head. “No one is going to take me from you Rick. No one. And if that Rick comes looking for me, I won’t leave you because you’re the only Rick I want. You’re my Rick,” she says softly.

Rick’s chest tightens and he lifts his hand closest to her to run it through her hair lovingly. “I believe you baby, but… a Rick and Y/N from the same dimension have a much stronger connection than a Rick and Y/N that aren’t, like you and me,” Rick explains. 

“What about Y/N and C-137? From what everyone has heard, they aren’t from the same dimension and those two are stronger than any other Y/N and Rick out there. What’s the difference between them and you and me?” Y/N huffs.

“They’re different Y/N. Y/N’s Rick is dead and no one knows what happened to C-137’s Y/N, but those two are so fucking drawn to each other that I don’t think that if he knew where his actual Y/N was, he would go looking for her because he loves Y/N so fucking much that he will never leave her. I mean, she fucking went through a fucking black hole and fought her way through several dimensions to get back to him. Why would he give her up when she loves him more than anyone has ever loved a Rick,” Rick tells Y/N.

Y/N feels a slight twinge of pain from his words and she looks at him with sad eyes. “I love you that much,” she whispers. “Don’t you love me that much that no matter if your Y/N shows up, you’ll stay with me?”

Rick sees the pain in Y/N’s eyes and her feels like shit. “Y/N…” he begins to try to apologize, but Y/N shakes her head and lets out a weak excuse for a laugh. 

“You really did have a huge crush on Y/N to talk so highly of her,” Y/N scoffs while looking down at his chest, not wanting to look in his eyes and reveal that this whole conversation bothers her.

Rick uses his free hand to lift her chin so she is looking into his eyes and he gives her a hard look, “I love you. I love you so fucking much that even if the Y/N from my dimension finds me, I can’t leave you. I-I’m just afraid that if your Rick comes to take you away, I won’t- I won’t be able to let you go now that I’ve had you. I won’t give you up.”

Y/N’s breathe catches and she smiles. “I don’t want any other Rick but you Rick. I will never leave you. I want you and no one else. I love you,” she says with a happy loving smile on her lips. 

Rick pulls her head down to press his lips against her own. Without coaxing, Y/N parts them, silently inviting Rick’s tongue to dominate her mouth. His wet appendage explores every crevice of Y/N’s mouth with growing greed and hunger, causing his dick to become erect once more. Sensing that his dick is ready, Y/N breaks the kiss and sits up before throwing a leg over him. She straddles him as he looks up at her in surprise.

“It’s alright baby,” Y/N purrs as she lifts herself up onto her knees and hovers of his rock hard cock while her hands brace themselves on his toned abs, “It’s my turn to show you how much I love you. Let me show you that you are the only Rick I want between my legs,” she says before slowly lowering herself onto his dick. 

Rick seizes up and his hands fly to her hips where he grips tight enough that he knows she’s going to have bruises of his handprints on her skin tomorrow, but not caring as Y/N slides her pussy down his dick until he’s buried deep inside her. Fuck she’s the one for him. He sucks in air through his teeth while Y/N gasps as she lets her sore cunt adjust to the intrusion so soon after only a few minutes of rest, loving the burning of her walls because it means he’s right where she wants him to be and that very soon, she’ll have them both feeling so fucking good she won’t even mind the aching of her pussy walls tomorrow. Slowly, she rises up off his dick until only the tip remains and she gives Rick a smug little smirk while he looks up at her like he’s going to fall apart at the seams as his hands hold onto her hips tightly, before thrusting herself down over him completely. Rick lets out a loud pleasured yell that turns to loud groans as Y/N begins to ride him vigorously.

The force of her bouncing herself up and down on Rick’s cock makes the bed frame creak and renders Rick senseless, allowing him to do nothing but grip her hips as she fucks him. His mouth hangs open and he drools while his eyes watch her tits bounce with ever thrust of her pussy on his cock. His eyes move to her face and he sees how her eyes are shut tight, her face is contorted with pleasure and her head is thrown back; fuck she’s so fucking beautiful. “I-I love you,” Rick hisses as he arches his neck and shuts his eyes to focus on her riding him. 

Y/N looks down at Rick and her walls accidentally contract around him, making him twitch inside her. Her hands slide up his slick chest. He looks so vulnerable and it’s all for her; he’s under her control and it almost makes her cum. She abruptly stops, feeling her inner walls pulsating from her on coming climax. She chuckles as Rick looks up at her in pain, being so close himself, and she leans over him, pressing her sweat cover breasts against his thin, yet toned chest and she wraps her hands around his head before pressing her lips to his in a sensual, slow kiss. Their tongues tangle in a slow dance in his mouth as Rick’s hands move from her hips to dig into the pulp flesh of her ass, while their building highs dull to a hum of settled pleasure. Y/N pulls away, her brown orbs piercing into his own, making his chest tighten at how she’s looking at him with a love he’s never seen directed at him before; not even from Unity, or Diane.

“I love you Rick,” she whispers before lifting her hips and making shallow thrusts over his dick.

Rick groans deep in his chest and his fingers dig into her ass, knowing she’s going to have finger prints on her cheeks as well, as he helps her lift her hips half way up his shaft only to drop her back down in slow half thrusts while he thrusts up into her. Y/N and Rick stare deep into each other’s eyes as they set a slow steady pace. 

“I’m yours Rick. All yours. Only yours, Rick,” Y/N whimpers, feeling that same buzz of electric energy of a denied orgasm.

“Fuck,” Rick groans deeply. 

Y/N sits up in his lap while reaching behind her to grab one of Rick’s hands to make him squeeze her breast. His long fingers grip her flesh as she circles her hips, careful not to put to much pressure on her clit, wanting to make Rick cum first. She sets her hands back on his stomach to steady herself as she begins to lift her pussy up and down over him in the same agonizingly slow rhythm he had set during his love making. They both thrust her wet cunt on Rick’s hard dick. Y/N glances down at where they’re joined and let’s out a slutty moan as she sees Rick’s slick shaft reappearing before sliding back inside her. She looks at Rick with a blazing lust in her eyes. 

“Look at us Rick,” Y/N moans and he does, letting out a deep groan as he sees her slit swallowing him up. “Look at your magnificent cock disappearing inside my wet pussy Rick. You fit perfectly inside me Rick. I was made for you. Made for you to fuck and love. No one has ever fucked me like you baby and no one ever will.”

Rick suddenly roars as he feels his dick twitch again, so close to coming. He quickly sits up, and begins thrusting up into her hard and fast, making her cry out, wanting her to cum with him. His hands continue to drag her up and down his cock, increasing her speed and thrusts while he fucks up into her, forcing her to grip his shoulders as he bucks up into her, chasing his orgasm and hers as well, because even though he may not be like other Ricks anymore, he is still a Rick and Ricks can only surrender control for so long and he wants her to cum on him at the same time he bursts inside her.

His fingers still gripping her ass, controlling the pace, Rick growls through his teeth, “You’re right where you belong.” Feeling her flutter around him, he continues to hiss, “Right here with me. I’m your Rick baby. You. Belong. Right. Here,” he groans as he feels himself cresting into his high while he thrust into her hard and fast rapidly, one after the other, punctuating each word, causing the sound of their skin clapping against each other over and over to fill the air. 

Y/N’s jaw sets and she groans loudly while her walls quiver around Rick as his words and thrusts have her teetering on the edge until she hears him grunt followed by the feeling of his cum filling her to the brim and she silently falls straight into ecstasy while her every muscle goes stiff. She sees stars as she tumbles after Rick who collapses back onto the bed. She clings to him, not wanting to let go as she trembles on top of him. As her high clears, she nuzzles herself into his chest, enjoying the feeling of him going soft inside her while his long hands stoke up and down her back.

“I really do love you so fucking much Rick,” Y/N sighs.

“I know,” Rick responds. 

Y/N blinks before rolling her eyes at his comment and lifting her head to look at him with a pointed look. “Did you just Han Solo me?”

Rick laughs before craning his neck to kiss her. She laughs against his lips and lets him do what wants until they fall asleep late at night in each other’s arms.  
\---

One rule, he had set up one rule; no fucking during work, and not even a day after them both confessing how they feel and several rounds of sex, including this morning in his shower before they both headed to work, they’re already fucking in the front seat of the patrol car. His mind tries to process how he had ended up with Y/N, naked from the waist down while bouncing up and down on his dick in the driver seat of their patrol car with his hands gripping her ass tightly to help her fuck herself on him and his uniform pants around his ankles, but it’s really fucking hard to think past her tight wet snatch taking him deep inside her. He closes his eyes to concentrate and get the sight of her just clothed in her already tight uniform top as well as the feeling of her wet cunt sliding up and down his shaft out of his mind, trying to focus past the growing pleasure to how he ended up right here, right now. They had been doing their rounds, patrolling the streets and he had looked over to Y/N who was giving him a look; a look that said “I could totally fuck you right now if I could.” Well, since they were just patrolling and nothing was going and his dick was getting hard, he had drove them to a secluded area where they had both ripped off their bottoms and he had to dragged Y/N over into his lap to sheath himself deep inside of her and that’s why he’s balls deep right now while on the job, in uniform and in a patrol car that is rocking due to the power of their trusts with the windows all fogged up. So his dick had won against his better judgment and now he’s teetering on the edge of a great orgasm, fucking up into his partner and the woman he loves, Y/N, while the wet sound of his cock slipping in and out of her pussy and the clapping of the bottom of her thighs smacking against the top of his fills the small space along with the smell of sex filling his nostrils. He opens his eyes and he nearly comes seeing Y/N’s face contorted with pleasure with one hand braced against the roof of the vehicle and her eyes watching him with desire. 

“So deep- fuck Rick you’re so deep… I’m so fucking close,” she breathes heavily as the heat in her belly rises and she begins to pulse around him.

“Cum,” Rick groans as he slams her down hard until he’s buried to the hilt and he comes.

Y/N gasps as she comes undone, following right after Rick and their juices mix inside her. They both stay connected at the hip as they catch their breath while they come down from their peaks. Y/N leans forward to press a quick kiss against Rick’s lips before she quickly lifts herself off of his flaccid cock and moves to her seat, their combined liquids dripping from her as she goes. 

Rick scoffs and shakes his head while lifting his hips to pull his pants back up. “We’re going to have to clean that,” he chastises. 

Y/N snorts, “And I will.”

Rick fastens his belt before looking over at Y/N as she puts one leg at a time back into her uniform pants. “We really shouldn’t have done that.”

Y/N shakes her head and smiles to herself as she pulls her pants back in place, “then you shouldn’t have pulled over where no one could see us fucking.” 

“You we’re looking at me with your ‘come fuck me’ eyes,” Rick grunts. 

Y/N pulls on a boot and laughs. “It’s not my fault you look so fuckable in your uniform. Plus, you could have just ignored me,” she teases while moving on to the next boot. 

“Yeah, like I’m gonna turn down fucking you,” Rick chuckles before running a hand through his hair. “We can’t do that again.”

Y/N rolls her eyes even though she continues to smirk while tying her laces. “Alright, no more fucking in the patrol car; got it,” she says mockingly before sitting up and leaning towards Rick with a playful grin. “We’ll just fuck on the car.”

Rick groans before leaning towards her and kissing her. As they pull apart, the hologram of another Cop Rick pops up announcing a disturbance at 10th and Wubba Lubba. “That’s us,” Y/N says excitedly with a smile on her face, making Rick smile as he drives to the the call. It only takes a few minutes before they are in front of an older lookin building in Morty Town, and they both get out of the car to stare at it, both of them assessing their game plan. Y/N looks around, noticing that no one is around and it strikes her as odd that the street is so empty at this time of day. She shrugs, chalking it up to paranoia before looking at Rick. 

“I’ll take lead and you take my rear,” she says playful while wagging her eyebrows at him with a teasing little smirk, trying not to show that something is not sitting well with her about this call; it just feels too, familiar for her.

Rick laughs before moving closer to her, once again drawn to her despite the part of his brain telling him that they are on the job and can’t do shit like this. “Yeah…. I’m gonna fuck you on the car later,” he comments with a cocky smirk. 

Y/N chuckles before leaning forward and giving him peck on the lips. “”Then let’s hurry with this so we can get to that,” she purrs before turning to the building and heading towards it. 

Rick laughs and follows after her. As soon as they’re in the building, Rick takes the lead, not liking the vibe he is getting from the house, and he walks ahead of her cautiously with a hand on the holster of his side arm. Y/N covers his six, keeping her head on the swivel, making sure no one comes up behind them as they slowly creep through the building. 

“This feels very 80’s horror film to me,” Y/N whispers, trying to use humor to deflect the fact that something in her gut is telling her something is terribly wrong with this whole scenario. 

Rick suppresses a laugh while he continues his cautious search of the place. As he moves into an other area, Y/N pauses and frantically looks around her due to a creaking sound just behind her and the growing feeling that something is about to happen.

“Did you hear that?” She whispers, waiting for a response, but receives silence. She quickly turns around and finds that Rick is no longer in the same room. Panicking, she follows after him, not liking this whole thing one bit.

Rick moves into a separate room, not aware that he’s been left alone as he carefully enters the room as silently as possible. As the feeling that someone is coming up behind him registers in his mind, he reasons with his own paranoia that it’s just Y/N covering his ass so he doesn’t react until it’s too late and he’s being knocked unconscious by someone hitting him in the back of the head with a hard object. 

Y/N hears the thud and freaks. She runs towards the noise, not caring about the potential danger and she slides on her feet in the doorway. A look of horror falls over her face as she sees Rick lying face down on the floor, with blood trickling down the one side of his head from a small cut. A flash of Chris lying in a pool of his own blood, with his face caved in and a puncture wound to his chest plays before her very eyes, causing her to freeze up for only a second before she shakes it away and she sees her Rick again. “Rick!” She shouts before running to him and dropping to her knees. She quickly flips him over and sobs in relief as she sees the rise and fall of his chest, letting her know he’s still alive. She pulls his head onto his lap and runs a hand over his face, giving him a relieved smile, not noticing the threat to herself.

“It’s alright baby, I’m right here,” she whispers to the unconscious Rick while lifting her wrist to call it in on her communicator, only to be struck against the side of her head and she collapses on top of Rick.  
—-

A pounding pain drums through Rick’s head and he groans as he begins to wake up from being knocked out. His eyes slowly open and he blinks past the pain to stare up at the dingy peeling ceiling that he doesn’t recognize. He slowly sits up, pushing past the pain in his head and looks around the same room he had entered while searching a building during a call, finding himself all alone. He rubs at the tiny cut on the back of his head before he stands. He teeters on his feet as a wave of dizziness rakes over him. He blinks away the feeling before slowly stepping towards the doorway. Where the fuck is Y/N? How long has he been out and why hasn’t she checked on him? 

Rick retraces his steps back to the front door only to seize up as he sees Y/N’s badge and gun sitting right in front of the door. He takes a shaky step towards its as unbearable fear begins to overwhelm him. Suddenly, he runs to her things and picks them up. He stares at them like they will tell him something until his thoughts take over. He quickly spins on his heels and runs through out the building, clutching her things to his chest while he looks for her, not caring that at any second, he may be attacked again. It only takes him a few minutes to search the entire building while shouting her name, finding that she’s no where to be found. He rushes out the front door, hoping that she might be back at the patrol car, but finds that no one is around. Rick crumbles to the ground as the terrible gut wrenching feeling that he’s lost her forever brings him to his knees. He roars into the evening skin before pressing her badge and pistol to his face as he sobs into them, not knowing where the woman he loves is or if she’s even still alive.


	6. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in the hands of your worst enemy, but C-137 and his reader are coming to the rescue after being sent by Cop Rick, but will they find you and will they be in time? Will the effects of your trauma tear you and Cop Rick apart and will you get your revenge for what was done to you? 
> 
> Warning: Detailed mentions of rape and violence. If you are easily triggered by blood, violence, death gore and rape, please do not read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my amazing readers. I know, I know, I am days late. I got caught up with adulting. I apologize for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter does contain some stuff that may trigger some, so I apologize. If you cannot read this, please skip this chapter. May aim is not to upset any of you, I truly love you all and appreciate all of you reading my stuff, but I write this because I want to show how these sorts of things effect people that have actually dealt with this, people like myself. Not everyone deal with trauma the same, and I wanted to show that via the character. If you stop reading my works, I will understand. If you continue, thank you. On that note, until the next update.

Y/N gasps loudly as she wakes up with a start and a pounding in her head. She blinks her eyes rapidly, trying to find her bearings. Finding herself lying on her side on a dusty floor, she tries to sit up, but finds that her arms are zip tied behind her back. How in the fuck had she ended up zip tied!? Who even carries zip ties around just in case they need to tie someone up and drag them to secluded place!?. “Fuck,” she hisses while craning her neck to look around her to search for clues that will let her know where the fuck she is. “Is this a fucking school?” she groans. 

“It was,” she hears her voice answer back and she tenses up and her eyes go wide as she realizes, it’s Evil Y/N. 

She moves her head and she spots Evil Y/N coming through the class room doorway followed shortly after by none other than Guard Rick; the same Rick she had been tempted to fuck around with twice due to not being able to have her Rick, and the same Rick she had caused to be physically attacked twice as well. The former has a sinister, shit eating grin on her face while she stalks over to where Y/N lays while the latter remains near the door while leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, still looking pretty fucking annoyed from what had happened to him and his eyes now a dark purple from where her Rick had punched him in the face. Fuck, she’s so fucking dead. Her eyes move from Guard Rick to follow Evil Y/N who is creeping towards her. 

“Well, look at you. Finally awake and before the festivities could actually get started. How’s your head feeling?” Evil Y/N chuckles as she stops beside Y/N and squats down to give Y/N a sadistic smirk. 

“Fuck you,” Y/N hisses before looking at Guard Rick who is still just standing by the door while he watches the two women. “You fucking her now too? Couldn’t get me so you went to the bitch that you called a cunt just yesterday?” Y/N growls through her teeth. 

Guard Rick scoffs and rolls his eyes. Y/N grunts right before she seizes up as Evil Y/N reaches out her metallic hand. She watches the oncoming metal appendage reaching towards her face and she tries to lean away from it, but can’t due to the damn position she’s in. She flinches only to be surprised as Evil Y/N runs the hand through her hair, sending a disturbing chill up her spine. 

“Oh, he’s not fucking me; he just wants to make you pay for yesterday. Normally, a Rick wouldn’t do what he’s planning to do, but you pissed him off that much that he really, really wants to,” Evil Y/N says gleefully while twirling a strand of Y/N’s hair in her fingers, making Y/N cringe. 

“What’s he planning?” Y/N asks, looking from Guard Rick to Evil Y/N and getting no response other than a twisted grin from Evil Y/N. Getting annoyed at not knowing what is about to happen to her, Y/N snarls at Evil Y/N, “Let go of my fucking hair you cunt. You’re trying to pull off the whole Winter Soldier look, but bitch, you couldn’t hold a candle to that sexy comic book man.”

Y/N scoffs while letting go of Y/N’s hair. She lifts her chin to Y/N and gives her triumphant smile. “You can act all big and bad, but let’s face it, you are no match for me. Y/N has been the only one to give me a hard fucking time and has fucked up every attempt to kill whores like you other than the homeless one, but when it comes to you, you are nothing. You couldn’t even save your best friend and partner Chris,” Evil Y/N says mockingly.

“Fuck. You.” Y/N growls. 

“What is up with Y/N’s wanting to fuck me? It’s disgusting. We have the same face; don’t be that guy,” Evil Y/N laughs. “But seriously, I thought maybe with you fucking that Cop Rick, you’d be harder to take down like the others, but it was so fucking easy to get the drop on both of you, it was fucking sad,” Evil Y/N continues while giving Y/N a mocking pout before standing up and dusting herself off. “Then again, I never had a pissed off Rick helping me out before either. Oh well, you all can’t be as challenging as that cunt Y/N… It does fucking suck that I couldn’t kill you two because a dead Y/N and Rick on the Citadel, especially two of the better Cops that piece of shit station has, would cause issues for my boss, so I had to compromise. After what this Rick does to you, I’m sure you’ll never be able to look at your precious partner again, and well, he’ll just blame himself, causing you two to drift apart. I can’t wait to see the aftermath; it might just be as entertaining as it was to kill your friend... no, nothing will be a fun as that,” Evil Y/N throws her head back laughing before turning towards to the door and nodding to Guard Rick.

Y/N glares daggers at the retreating woman before her eyes move to Guard Rick , who is finally moving towards her with a blank, emotionless stare. Y/N eyes suddenly go wide as Guard Rick begins to unzip his fly; she knows this feeling, she’s been through this too many times with her ex-husband and she can’t help but freak out. Panicking, she begins to try to shuffle away from her oncoming attacker, but only ends up spinning around. As Guard Rick reaches her, she tries to kick at him, but he swats her foot away. She kicks with the other, but he does the same. Her eyes frantically move around the room for something, anything to help her while she gasps for air, now in a full blown panic attack, but only finds Evil Y/N standing in the doorway with a demented smile on her lips, before that other Y/N turns away to exit. Y/N shuts her eyes, trying to think that at least Rick is okay and out of harm’s way, but as Guard Rick rips down her pants her eyes fly open and she begins to thrash around. 

“No, no, no. Please don’t. Please, just stop,” she pleads as Guard Rick tosses her uniform pants away and spreads her legs. “Nooooooooo,” she screams even though it doesn’t do her any good. 

Evil Y/N exits the room as Y/N cries out in pain, not turning back even as she begins to make strangled screams. She knows that feeling, to be raped and beaten and to have all the power taken away from her, but now… now it doesn’t fucking faze her as she hears Y/N whimpering and crying in agony because she deserves this. They all fucking deserve this. She cracks her neck and smiles, knowing that at least one Y/N is feeling the same semblance of pain she’s felt her whole life before Evil Morty. She walks away from the door happily as Y/N suffers alone.   
\--- 

Y/N comes jumping out of the portal in a panic after getting an emotional call from Cop Rick that Cop Y/N had been taken and she and her Rick had used the interdimensional goggles to track her, even though it took longer than she had wanted because Cop Y/N would slip in and out of consciousness. Y/N had just gotten a blurry view of an empty, abandoned class room just a second ago along with the excruciating pain from Cop Y/N flowing through her body like it was her own, and Rick had told her about the school for Mortys. With that she hadn’t hesitated to jump through the portal to save Cop Y/N until now. She freezes up just outside of the portal and she looks on in horror at the scene before her, just before her Rick follows after her. The portal shuts behind them as Y/N and Rick stare at the battered, bloodied, bruised and naked Cop Y/N lying in the fetal position in the center of the floor of the dirty room. Y/N feels the air leave her lungs as she looks at the other version of herself and she can’t help remembering all the times she had been in that same position after Tristan had been done with her as well as her childhood and she stumbles forward and Rick quickly grabs a hold of her.

Rick moves around her and looks into her eyes, holding her face in his hands. She’s slipping into the traumas of her own mind that are being triggered with seeing Cop Y/N in this state. “H-hey, Y/N, are you okay?... Baby, are you okay?” Rick asks, worried as he sees the mortification on her face, but nothing in her eyes like he’s just lost her to the horrors of her own past. 

Y/N feels like a bucket of cold water is poured over her and she turns away from Rick, spewing everything in her stomach onto the dingy classroom floor. Rick rubs back as she heaves until her throat is raw and her stomach is cramping. She wipes away the dribble of vomit on her chin with her wrist before forcing herself to look over at the shivering and weak form of Cop Y/N. She feels a chill run up her spine, but ignores it while hardening her face; this isn’t about her, this is about helping Cop Y/N and letting her know she is not alone. Rick stands beside her and rubs her shoulders as she begins to close herself off to her own stupid issues. 

“Please grab her uniform Rick. I don’t want to leave her stuff behind,” Y/N pleads before slowly approaching the huddled up body of Cop Y/N. 

Rick does as she says, walking around the room picking up Cop Y/N’s boots, top, and pants that were flung around the room as Y/N creeps towards Cop Y/N cautiously, not trying to startle her. 

“Y/N. It’s me and C-137,” Y/N says softly, warning Cop Y/N that she is not alone. “We’re here to take you home. Cop Rick is worried about you.”

Cop Rick shudders on the floor and she pulls her body tighter in on itself, while shaking her head. “Leave me here,” she croaks, her throat raw from screaming. 

“That’s not gonna happen,” Y/N replies, inching closer. “Your Rick is worried about you. H-he called us as soon as he could panicking about you. It-it’s my fault that we didn’t get here sooner,” Y/N says, choking down her tears. 

“D-don’t fucking say that Y/N,” Rick snaps as he stands as far away from Cop Y/N as possible and his Y/N that is only inches away from the battered woman on the floor. “You fucking tried to get here as soon as possible. This is not your fucking fault.”

“H-he-your Rick is right,” Cop Y/N whispers weakly. “This is my fault. I deserve this.”

Y/N stumbles back making Rick take a hurried step towards her before she catches herself. She tastes the bile in her mouth, remembering those same words she used to chant to herself whenever something like this happened to her. She remembers being that 12 year old girl after the late night visits murmuring to herself that she “deserved this,” and the same words tumbling from her lips during her second marriage. She shakes away her horrible memories and clenches her jaw. She moves towards Cop Y/N, closing those last few inches and she kneels beside her. “This is not your fucking fault Y/N. This is the fault of the fucking monster that did this to you, not you.”

Cop Y/N lets out a painful sob, before slowly turning towards Y/N with her bruised cheek and split lip. “It was Evil Y/N and a Rick. She- she left him here to- to…” Cop Y/N tries to explain, but ends up sobbing instead.

Y/N looks over her shoulder at her Rick to see a rage that mirrors her own from knowing a fucking Rick would do something like this. Y/N turns back to Cop Y/N and gives her a gentle smile. “Let’s get you home to your Rick Y/N.”

Cop Y/N nods while still weeping. Y/N carefully helps Cop Y/N onto her feet, letting the other woman put her weight on her. Rick slowly approaches them and carefully shucks off his lab coat to give to Y/N who takes it with a thankful smile. She drapes it over Cop Y/N’s shoulders while Rick opens up a portal. Y/N sets her jaw and as she passes by Rick who is watching them with a blank expression on his face she growls, “I’m going to skin that bitch alive.” Rick watches the two women slowly moving to the portal before he follows after them.

Cop Rick has been pacing his living room for the last hour waiting for some sort of sign that Y/N and Rick had found his Y/N. He had called it in to his superiors, but they told him if he didn’t know where she was, they couldn’t do much about it so after he told them to collectively suck a Zigerions’ dick, he called Y/N, hoping she could find his Y/N before racing home to wait. He wants to tear the Citadel apart to look for his Y/N, but he knows he can’t, she wouldn’t want that if it means his job. As he spins on his heels to pace the other way, he hears the electric hum of a portal. He turns to the sound as one opens near his front door and he holds his breath. He sobs with relief as he sees his Y/N and C-137’s Y/N walking through until his heart jumps into his throat as he notices that his Y/N is limping through the portal while being supported by C-137’s Y/N, almost completely naked aside from the white lab coat draped over her body. His eyes take in the blood speckled here and there across her tanned skin along with dark purple bruises decorate her flesh from her face to her legs. His hands clench at his sides with the deadly anger surging through his body as his eyes move to her face and his sees the split lip and bruised check bone. His anger simmers only a bit as he notices that she avoiding looking at him just as C-137 walks through the portal behind them right before it closes, holding her clothes in his hands. 

Cop Rick takes a step towards his Y/N and whispers, “Y/N,” until C-137’s Y/N shakes her head, forcing him to stop. 

“She needs time Rick. I know you want to help, but she… she just needs time,” Y/N says sympathetically before slowly pulling Cop Y/N towards the hall that lead to Cop Rick’s bedroom. 

Cop Rick steps aside, letting them pass while his eyes follow his broken and beaten Y/N as they move past. He watches them until they disappear from sight, not noticing C-137 moving towards him. He jumps as C-137 hands him the pile of Y/N’s things and he takes a moment to process what to do before he takes them. C-137 gives Cop Rick a sad knowing nod before he turns away towards the hall. “I’ll help Y/N fix her. She’ll be okay. Y/Ns are strong.”

Cop Rick nods, lost in his own thoughts as C-137 heads to the other room, leaving him standing alone in his living room, holding Y/N’s things, feeling more helpless than he has in a long, long time.   
\---

Y/N begins to wake up from a deep sleep due to C-137’s Y/N sedating her after bathing her and then healing her while C-137 instructed his Y/N what to do to fix the internal and external damages left behind by Guard Rick from across the room per his Y/N’s request, so she could get some sleep without dealing with the possibility of nightmares from such a traumatic event. She whines at the soreness she feels in her muscles, but the unbearable pain is now gone. She slowly opens her eyes and finds herself alone in Rick’s comfortable bed in his room. Blinking up at the familiar ceiling, she sighs. She had refused to look at her Rick when she first came through the portal with C-137’s Y/N not because she blamed him or feared him just because some other fucking Rick… did what he did to her, but because she had felt ashamed. She hadn’t been strong enough to fight Guard Rick. She is useless, like Evil Y/N had said before she left her to her violent fate. Her heart drops as she remembers the painful sorrow she had seen on her Rick’s face she had glimpsed while passing by him. She doesn’t want him to blame himself for this, not when it wasn’t his fault. 

Suddenly hearing the sound of someone breathing heavily from the side of the bed, Y/N looks over to find Rick sitting on one of his kitchen chairs, sleeping with his head resting on the back of the chair. She looks at him and she can’t help the love she feels for him, knowing that he had kept his distance for her while still staying by her side to watch over her. She smiles weakly at him and whispers, “Rick.”

Rick jumps up straight in his chair with a start, looking half asleep and startled, before he looks at Y/N who is smiling at him while still lying on her back on his bed. He suddenly gets up and rushes to the bed. He reaches out to touch her, but stops, worried that he’s about to do something she might not like after what had happened to her.

Y/N’s smile widens into a loving grin. “It’s ok Rick. I’m fine,” she reassures him. 

Rick sighs and leans over her, placing a hand against her cheek. Y/N continues to smile at him as he lets his thumb pass over her cheek bone. His worry and caution begins to mutate into ire and he carefully pulls away from her, making her look at him in confusion. He stands up and walks away from her as his every muscle tenses up with the intensity of his anger. “I want to s-slit that fuckers fucking throat,” Rick snarls while his body begins to shake. 

Y/N sits up in the bed, pushing past her achy muscles while staring at the back of Rick. Her eyes notices the small cut on the back of his head, and she feels bad. 

Rick continues, growling low and dangerously through his teeth. “I- I want to kill the fucker with my bare fucking hands,” he growls, knowing that Guard Rick had been the one to rape, beat and leave his Y/N for dead in the old closed down school for Mortys since he is the only Rick that he knows that bares a grudge against Y/N after the other day. 

Y/N sighs, knowing he’s angry, but not wanting him to be the one to cross that line that he hasn’t crossed since becoming a cop. “No,” is all she says.

Rick whips around and glares at her, but she doesn’t flinch, knowing he’s mad because he loves her and he won’t hurt her. “Why the fuck not!? He raped you! He-he- that fucker fucking raped you and I want to carve his fucking dick off!” Rick snaps.

Y/N shakes her head. “I don’t want you to be the one to do it Rick. You’re my Rick. You’re purer and better than all the other Ricks out there. I don’t want you to revert to a Rick that you aren’t anymore unless you really want to and I think… if you go down that path, it will eat at you. You’ve chosen to uphold the law, not take it into your own hands. I’ll love you no matter what you do, but I don’t want you to become like the other Ricks again just because of me. If you go back to your old ways, I want it to be because you completely chose it, not just because I was hurt,” Y/N explains calmly. “Plus, I want to be the one to do it.”

Rick feels his anger deflate and he slowly moves to the bed before sitting beside her and setting a loving hand on her cheek. “I don’t want you to have to face him again,” Rick pleads, but Y/N just shakes her head. 

“You’re my Rick and I love you, but I need to do this. He took something away from me and I need to be the one to take it back from him,” Y/N responds while giving Rick a determined look. 

Rick stares into her eyes and he knows there is no talking her out of this, and even if he could, he doesn’t want to take this away from her. He nods reluctantly and Y/N gives him an exhausted smile. “You should get some more rest. I’ll take the couch,” Rick says right before he tries to get up off the bed, but Y/N’s hand on his wrist stops him. He looks down at her small hand wrapped around his thin wrist before he gives her a confused look, until he sees the panic in her brown eyes. 

“I-um, will you stay with me. I- I uh, don’t want to be alone and without the drugs Y/N gave me, I don’t think I’ll be able to get any sleep unless you’re here. I just don’t want to be alone with my thoughts,” Y/N pleads.

“Are- are you sure Y/N… I don’t want…” Rick begins to protest, not knowing if her waking up to him beside her after another Rick had attacked her in one of the most barbaric, violent way is a good idea.

Y/N shakes her head, knowing exactly what he’s thinking. “You weren’t the one to do that to me Rick. It was someone else. You would never hurt me like that. And I trust you completely Rick. You’re my Rick, so please, I’m begging you, stay with me,” Y/N asks, tightening her hold on his wrist, not wanting to let him leave her. 

Rick’s breath catches due to her admitting that she trusts him, and he nods. Y/N scoots over and Rick slides into the bed next to her. She flips over onto her side and Rick follows her, wrapping his arms around her and curling his long body around hers, pressing his whole body against her back. He nuzzles his face into the top of her head while shutting his eyes, focusing on the feel of her breathing against him and the smell of her hair, glad that she’s right here in his arms after almost losing her and vowing to help her get her revenge even if it means he’ll lose everything else, because he loves her more than he’s loved anyone. “I love you,” he whispers into her hair as he begins to drift off.

“Love you too Rick,” Y/N murmurs before she falls asleep, feeling safer in his arms than she thought she would after what she just experienced and she knows it’s because she loves him far more than anyone else, and she will never love anyone like she does him.   
\---  
Y/N stands outside of the bar she and Rick had come to the other day, the day that they had finally admitted to having feelings for each other, staring at the neon sign by the door in a black crop top, black cut off shorts, fish nets and black boots while Rick stands beside her wearing a light blue long sleeve, brown pants and black shoes. The whole day since they both woke up, they have been planning how to get to Guard Rick, both of them hoping he would be back here for them to spring their trap. Y/ N will go in, lure him out to the back alley while Rick watches from a safe distance and she will knock him out to drag him back to the school, having Rick have little to no contact with Guard Rick, keeping him as out of it as he will allow. Y/N stares at the sign, feeling bone tired and she knows the exhaustion is more mental than physical or from a lack of sleep, even though she had woken up a few times during the night due to night terrors, in which Rick had woken up with her to sooth her back to sleep. He he had held her a bit tighter or ran a gentle hand over her face or whispered that he was there, that nothing would hurt her, until she would relax and fall back to sleep. He did that every time she would come to after her nightmares made her believe she was back in that class room with HIM, and every time, after she would go back to sleep, she could hear or feel him continue his actions to insure she was okay before going back to sleep himself. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I can do it for you. You shouldn’t have to,” Rick asks in a low, caring voice.

Y/N forces her eyes to look away from the sign and to Rick. She gives him a blank stare and confidently says “I don’t want you to do it. And I need this.”

Rick nods to her before he grabs her hand to give it a quick squeeze before she pulls away and walks towards the front door to enter first.

Y/N enters the packed bar, standing just inside the door while her eyes scan for her target like a hunter looking for its next meal. Her eyes land on an overly enthusiastic Rick and as he turns his head to the side, feeling that he’s being watched and she sees it; the two black eyes, bruised nose and cut lip from where she had bit him while he…. She shakes her head and gives him the most convincing seductive smile she can muster. He turns to her, his eyes moving up and down her body, taking her in, licking his lips as he does while her Rick enters and passes close behind her, barely touching as he walks past her, acting like he doesn’t know her. Knowing her Rick is there, even as he moves away from her per their plan, YN musters up her courage and stalks over to Guard Rick, putting a little more sway in her hips to really catch his attention. 

Rick moves to a conspicuous part of the bar and turns around, watching Y/N as she walks towards Guard Rick who is staring at her like he’s last in a trance. His eyes take her in, not liking that he has to just stand here and watch while she walks sensually towards the other cock lick of a Rick, not due to jealousy, but because she has to play a part to entice the fucker eye fucking her when he knows it’s making her as sick to her stomach as it is him. He has to fucking stand here and allow her to spring her trap without his help because she doesn’t want him to be a part of her revenge past him possibly being back up if Guard Rick doesn’t fall for it. He has to just fucking stand by and watch when all he wants to do is tear Guard Rick’s eye out, force feed them to him and rip his fucking dick off before shoving it up the man’s ass. It annoys the fuck out of him that he can’t be the one to make the other Rick pay, but he knows she needs this.

Y/N finally stops in front Guard Rick who steps as close to her as possible so that only a mere inch is between them while his eyes devour her. She forces away the disgusted shiver trying to travel up her spine and she forces a sexy smile on her painted red lips while her eyes narrow to take on a fake look of lust. She pushes past her anger and queasiness to put a hand on his chest while her tongue passes over her lips. “Hey there,” she whispers, hating the words as they pass her lips since not only is it a ridiculous comment in the first place and she’s way better at hitting on someone when she has to, but because she has to fucking say it to this dick less excuse for a Rick. 

A hungry growl rumbles through Guard Rick’s chest as he leans over her with predatory lust in his eyes. “Y-you new here swee*urp*theart? You have a- you gotta Rick?” he stammers. 

Good, he’s fucking inebriated; this will make things easier. The corner of her lips turns up into a playful smirk and she lets her hand run up his chest to his neck. “Yeah I’m new here. And I don’t have a Rick. Why? Do you want to be my Rick?” she purrs, even though she tastes the hint of bile in her mouth. 

Guard Rick steps even closer and grabs her hips, pulling her flush against him. She ignores the urge to gag as she feels his erection against her belly and continues to smile at him. Her mind tries to drag her down the traumatic rabbit hole of her mind, but she denies it, knowing that she is so close to making this Rick pay. 

“I-I’ll be your Rick for the night baby girl,” he growls at her while bending over her further before he’s breathing in her ear. “Are- are you ready for the best fuck you’ve ever had?”

Rick snarls in his corner watching Guard Rick pressing himself against his Y/N while whispering into her ear. He moves to get up, but stops as Y/N’s hands at her sides clench and unclench before she nods. She’s making her move. Rick stays still, continuing to watch Y/N step back away from Guard Rick before taking his hand and pulling him slowly to the door that leads to the back alley. Rick’s eyes follow them until they are about to exit and he’s sure it’s clear for him to follow, finally making his move. 

The door swings shut after Y/N as she slowly drags Guard Rick out into the alley while all her facially features harden with her growing determination to get what she fucking wants. She pulls the unsuspecting man further into the alleyway before she turns around and backs herself up into the outer wall of the bar, pulling him towards her. He leers at her and she just gives him a cocky knowing smile. Guard Rick’s eyes and hands move down the sides of her body before he peers back into her eyes with a lustful grin. 

“Are- are you ready for my D-dick ba*urp*by?” Guard Rick asks, his voice dropping lower in an attempt to sound sexier. 

“No,” Y/N answers in the most amused, triumphant and sadistic tone, making Guard Rick look at her like she’s fucking crazy. 

As his mouth opens, the door the bar creaks open and Guard Rick looks at the door to see Cop Rick coming out with a blank look on his face. As he stares at her Rick like he’s lost, Y/N carefully reaches into her pocket to pull out her wristwatch from her back pocket that she had shoved back there before leaving Rick’s place. She smiles at Guard Rick as he turns his head to look back at her before realization dawns him. His faces contorts into an animal like snarl, making her laugh.

“You fucking…” Guard Rick barely gets out before Y/N presses the watch to his neck and sends a violent jolt of electricity through his body from his neck. 

Y/N watches excitedly with a demented grin on her face while Guard Rick shakes on his feet before he falls down on the floor, fully incapacitated. She stares at his crumbled body, feeling a rush of adrenaline rake through her before she looks at Rick who is just watching her with observant eyes and a look she can’t place that unsettles her a bit. She clears her throat and looks back at Guard Rick’s unconscious body, before she clings to her resolve to make her attacker pay. “Now to get the fucker back to the school so I can really make him regret what he fucking did to me,” she says in a cold, unfeeling tone.   
\---

Rick stands outside of the closed class room door, staring down at Y/N’s bloody knuckles while she stands in front of him, wiping away the blood that isn’t hers off her skin. They had been here in the abandoned school for Mortys for an hour and he had stayed outside the whole time listening to the painful grunts and growls from Guard Rick as she beat on him. It doesn’t make him think she is crazy or twisted or think of her any less; he just hated waiting, once again, when all he wants to do is to be the one to inflict pain on Guard Rick before taking his useless life. When she had emerged, her knuckles bruised and covered in Guard Rick’s blood along with her own from her skin splitting due to how hard she had wailed on the other Rick, she had stood in front of him, not saying a word and began to wipe her knuckles like she is now. His eyes drift up to her face to see the same blank express she had come out with and he knows she’s thinking. As if she can read his mind, Y/N looks up at Rick, her brown eyes as cold as steel. 

“I’m going to kill him now,” Y/N says in an unfeeling, emotionless tone. 

“I know,” Rick responds. He knows she’s going to kill Guard Rick and even though he wants to be the one to do it, he knows she needs this more than him.

“You need to call this in Rick,” Y/N continues with an eerie calmness that makes Rick want to cringe.

He looks at her in surprise before he vigorously begins to shakes his head while narrowing his eyes at her. “That’s not going to happen Y/N,” he warns.

Y/N lifts her head up right to stare straight into Rick’s eyes without anything other than the determination she is feeling. “I won’t have you get caught in this when his body is found,” she replies. 

“I’m not turning you in Y/N,” Rick snaps.

“My blood is all over his clothes and body. Shit there is more of my DNA in that room than I want to actually think of right now, including Y/N’s. And when they find the body…” she explains, but Rick growls in frustration, cutting her off.

“Then I’ll fucking burn this fucking school down!” Rick yells.

Y/N’s jaw sets as she tries to refrain from losing it on Rick. She knows he’s doing this because he loves her, but she doesn’t want him more involved than he already is. She lets out a deep sigh and shakes her head. “Even if you burn the school, they’ll still find his body. They’ll know I did it. They know I’m your partner, and they’ll find out we’re fucking Rick, so I need you to call this in so you don’t get dragged down with me.”

Rick steps forward and looks straight into Y/N’s eyes with a look that tells her, he’s not changing his fucking mind. “I. Am. Not. Going. To. Turn. You. In,” Rick growls every word through his teeth.

They stand there in the hall just staring into each other’s eyes for a minute, neither of them wanting to give into the other until Guard Rick begins to shout obscenities from the other room. Y/N sighs again before nodding reluctantly. “Fine,” she grumbles before pushing up onto her tip toes to give him a quick peak on the lips, making his irritation with her asking him to rat her out melt away. 

He kisses her back, before watching her lean back onto her feet to give him a sad look. 

“Just give me a minute to collect myself and you can come in if you want to watch while I kill the fuck stick,” Y/N says.

Rick nods and turns away as she turns to the door and walks back in. He’ll give her five seconds and then he’s going to happily watch her kill the fucker. He runs his hand through his hair to try to relieve the remaining tension in his body from her insane suggestion only to stiffen up as he hears the click of the class room door locking. He whips his body towards the door to stare at Y/N through the small window, wide eyed from shock while she stares back at him from the other side sadly. He watches her lips mouth what she’s saying while his ears pick up the muffled “I’m sorry,” she says through the door. He is unable to move as he watches in horror while Y/N lifts up her right wrist that she is wearing her communicator/watch on, and presses a button before speaking to a hologram of a Rick. Finally being dragged out of his shock, Rick closes the gap between him and the door and he begins to pound at it with his fists and he screams, “Y/N STOP! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! Y/N, DON’T FUCKING DO THIS!”

Y/N ignores her Rick pounding his fists violent against the classroom door and the crazed, angry yelling from Guard Rick as she stares at the hologram of one of her coworker Ricks. “I repeat. I’ve just killed a Rick at the old abandoned school for Mortys. My partner tried to stop me, but I’ve locked him outside. Please send a squadron to come pick me up,” Y/N repeats before pressing a button, making the hologram disappear. 

Y/N takes in a deep breathe, while the sound of both men shouting at her fades away into white noise. She avoids looking at her Rick, angrily screaming at her to let him in, and turns to Guard Rick who is roaring stuttered, hateful things at her from the same spot he had left her butt ass naked the day before, now as exposed as she had felt when he had raped her. She looks him over while a triumphant smile graces her lips, enjoying the sight of the sick fucker now lying on his side with his arms zip tied behind his back while his face is contorted with rage, his body is bruised and blooded and his mouth screams at her that he’s going to kill her. She stalks towards him while she pulls out a switch blade that is tucked in the her waist line of her shorts and flips it open. Guard Rick tries to kick at her, but she thrusts the bottom of her boot into his knee. The crack of his knee cap sends a jolt of excitement through her and her smile widens as he cries out in pain. She does the same to the other knee, making him cry out in agony again. 

Y/N chuckles and bends down at the broken man with a twisted little smirk on her face. “Doesn’t this seem fitting you sick piece of shit? For me to kill you in the same spot you fucking violated me over and over again until you were fucking satisfied. Isn’t this fucking fitting that you’re going to get your fucking dick cut off so you can slowly bleed out by the same bitch you raped and beat yesterday?! Isn’t it fucking funny!?” She hisses while waving her blade at him.

Guard Rick grunts before snarling through his teeth, “You. Fucking. Deserved it. You. Cunt.”

Y/N clicks her tongues at him. “Just like you’ll deserve this,” she growls.

Rick continues to bang away at the door, until he’s had a fucking enough. He steps back before giving a hard, swift kick to the door. It groans and he roars as he does it again. It gives way a bit, letting him know one more kick and he’s in. He sucks in a big breath of air before shouting and kicking again. The door gives, and flies open, allowing Rick to run in only to slide to a halt as he sees Y/N standing over Guard Rick, bent over while both her hands are at work. His ears fill with the excruciating, blood curdling, gargled choking of blood coming from the long deep gash in Guard Rick’s neck, and he sees what Y/N is doing; one hand is gripping Guard Rick dick while she saws through it until it rips off into her hand and blood splatters her clothes. She stumbles back as the now hacked off appendage comes off before she turns to Rick, carved off dick in hand while Guard Rick gargles in pain with her clothes splattered in his blood. 

Guard Rick’s hisses fade into strangled sucking of air and blood before he passes out. Y/N tosses his dick at him while looking at her Rick, trying to find the disgust in Rick’s eye, but not finding it at all; he just looks sad because she’s gotten what she wanted and now he’s about to lose her while the faint sound of the sirens pull up outside the school echoes around them. They both stare at each other while they wait, listening to the sound of echoing footsteps racing towards them. Y/N gives Rick a sad smile and his heart squeezes because they both know she’s going away for this and she won’t come out alive due to President Morty’s pull. He tries to step towards her, but one of their coworkers runs in, making Rick seize up. 

“H-holy fuck,” the other cop Rick says before he moves past Rick to Y/N who drops her blade and slowly gets onto her knees with her hands in the air. Rick watches defenselessly while several more Rick’s run in to look at the scene in shock and the first cop Rick on the scene, cuffs Y/N before pulling her onto her feet to march her towards the door. His eyes follow her as she walks past him with a smug look on her face and he feels like his heart his shattering. He’s losing the woman he loves and there is nothing he can do about it.


	7. There's no separating us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interrogation takes place. What will happen to you? Will it be jail time or will an other fate fall on your head while Rick helplessly waits to see what becomes of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my awesome, wonderful readers. Thank you for your patience, amazing comments and kudos. You keep me going. Again, I am posting a little late, but here is the next chapter for all of you lovely people. One more chapter and this part of the series will be done, but I'm already planning out the next chapter to this series. Thank you for sticking with me for so long and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time.

Rick stands in front of the glass in the observation room, watching Captain Rick leaning over the metallic table while talking in a hushed voice to Y/N who looks unfazed and emotionless as she listens quietly, her hands cuffed to the table. It makes him both sick and anxious not knowing what his superior is talking to Y/N about, and he hates the fact that this is the only way he’s been allowed to be apart of her crime. He’s been standing here for 15 minutes just watching and wanting nothing more than to be in there with her, and to let her know he’s here with her, but for the third time today she has shut him out of all of this in order to protect him. When he had tried to shove his way into the interrogation room to be with her when they first got here, she had given him an icy cold look before murmuring to Captain Rick that he “had nothing to do with this. He was trying to stop me, so why is he here,” before being escorted to her steel seat at the table. Captain Rick had mumbled to Rick that he could watch from the other room before following Y/N in to start questioning her. 

And here he’s been ever since, listening to her fabricate her story about how she had been the only one involved and how she had seduced and dragged Guard Rick to the school where Rick had caught up to her in order to stop her from getting revenge on the man that raped her. Captain Rick questioned her about her story, trying to pick it apart, asking how Rick knew, how she was able to transport an incapacity Rick on her own and so on, but without even twitching or an eye shift, she answered with ease; she had done it all. The only time she was fazed was when Captain Rick had asked if she and Rick were fucking and with that she didn’t even respond; she just held her Commander’s gaze with an unimpressed look. Right after that, Captain Rick had lowered his tone to the point that Rick could not hear and has been whispering to her ever since. Rick jumps as Captain Rick drags him from his frustrated thoughts as he gets up, the metallic legs of the chair dragging against the hard floor as he stands up before unlocking Y/N’s cuffs. Rick watches in wide eyed surprise as Captain Rick removes Y/N’s cuff before saying one last hushed comment and walking to the door while Y/N rubs at her wrists. 

Rick moves as fast as he can out of the observation room to the door of the interrogation room just as Captain Rick walks out. Captain Rick notices him and gives him a bored, exhausted look while Rick waits anxiously to hear something from his superior, explaining what’s going on with Y/N. Captain Rick just shuts the door behind him in silence before moving away from the door, and passing Rick only to stop just barely beside him. “I’m not separating you two just because you’re fucking her, or she’s fucking you or whatever. You both- you two make a better team than any Ri*urp*ck And Morty in this fucking station. Y/Ns and Ricks just make a good- a great fucking team. Just don’t- just try not to get her pregnant, I’m not giving you another partner if you do,” Captain Rick grumbles while pulling out his flask and taking a swig. He leaves Rick standing there, his head trying to completely process what Captain Rick meant.

Just as he begins to understand, the door to the interrogation room opens and out steps Y/N. She hesitates as she sees Rick standing there, looking surprised, before she steps out of the room entirely and shuts the door behind her.

Rick’s eyes take in how tired she really looks and he can’t help himself as he closes the distance and holds her tight. He’s thankful to just be able to fucking have her in his arms. He is content for a few seconds until it dawns on him that she’s not being hauled off. He pulls away to look at her expressionless face while letting his hands rest on her shoulders. “What he say?” Rick asks while his hands move to her face, holding her gaze to his.

Y/N sighs, “I’m not getting put away for this since the fucker attacked and raped an officer of the law…. he ‘attacked one of our own,’” she says in a combination of sadness and disgust. “Makes me feel kind of… dirty.”

Rick feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and his breathe catches. She’s not being taken in for this. He’s not losing her. She’s safe and he’s not losing her. “That’s a good thing,” he can’t help but say.

Y/N shakes her head, not liking the feeling of getting away with murdering a man so violently even though he fucking deserved it for what he did, without repercussions. “I… it doesn’t feel that way,” she whispers. 

Rick’s hands move to her forearms and he shakes his head. He knows this feeling of, guilt, while not being punished for a crime. It’s how he felt when he killed Cop Morty. “H-how did…” Rick begins to ask, a little confused as to why she is getting away with her actions and feeling bad that she’s dealing with her inner turmoil although he is relieved at the same time. 

“Y/N. She and C-137 told him this morning when we didn’t come in. I guess she didn’t want to give President Morty a chance to have us fired so we end up out of the limelight so he can have us killed. Hell, it worked too because Captain… he said that President Morty himself gave the order to let me go and to make this all disappear since the attack on me is such an ‘embarrassment’ to him that he doesn’t want to have it all showing up later, corrupt little fucker,” she grunts, while looking away from Rick in annoyance. 

Rick can’t help how happy and at peace he feels knowing his Y/N is getting away with what she did. She deserves relief after yesterday. And he’s ecstatic that he isn’t losing her. He moves a hand from her forearm to lift her chin so she can look at him. Her dark brown eyes peer into his, still shining with her own disappointment at getting away with murder and he gives her a kind, loving smile. “Let’s go home babe,” he says quietly so only she can hear.

Y/N looks into Rick’s eyes for a moment, seeing the love he has for her before she nods. Rick smiles wider before pulling her into his side while draping an arm over her shoulder and leading her away from the interrogation room.  
—-

Rick opens the door to his home to let Y/N in. He holds it open and she moves past him. He follows her in and turns his back to her to shut the door behind him, locking it tight. He hears Y/N shuffling behind him and he turns, surprised to find her ripping off her shirt and shorts. He rushes towards her and grabs her by her arms, forcing her to look up at him, seeing the wild look on her face. He moves a hand to cup her face as he gives her a concerned look. “Babe, it’s ok. You’re home and safe,” he tells her to reassure her. 

Y/N places her hand on his and nods. “I know, I just… I needed to get it off,” she replies, looking more and more relaxed by the second.

“What?” Rick asks while furrowing his brow, trying to understand why she had to rip her clothes off, leaving her in only her panties and fish net thigh high stockings in their living room. 

“I needed to get the last thing HE touched off. I needed- I- I wanted to get it off so I could finally have the last thing HE touched that I was wearing off so I could finally be free of HIM,” Y/N answers calmly. 

Rick’s eyes move to the pile of clothes on the floor and he understands. His eyes drift back to her face before he nods. He tries to move away from her to dispose of the blood stained clothing, but she stops him by placing both of her hands on his face. Rick tenses as she shuffles closer. 

“Thank you Rick, for being such an amazing, understanding, and loving man. Thank you for being you, my Rick. I couldn’t have gotten through all of this without a partner like you,” she says while shuffling even closer until she’s pressed against him. 

Rick’s hands hesitantly fall to her hips and he tries to keep his head as far from hers as possible, even though it’s a struggle with her moving her hands to the back of his head, slowly pulling his face to her own, and the urge to kiss her. He doesn’t want her to think that even though she’s got her revenge, he’s trying to take advantage of her vulnerability so soon after such a horrifying traumatic event. “Y-Y/N- b-baby… I don’t think…” he begins to mumble, but is cut off as Y/N pulls his head closer to hers and she shakes her head.

Y/N looks into his eyes with need, as her fingers tangle in his hair. “Rick, I know you think I’m not ready. You think I’m fragile after what happened, but after what I did today, I feel alive and it’s thanks to you. You helped me get the part of myself HE took back. You stayed by my side and took care of me and expected nothing in return because you love me so fucking much. For fuck sake, you watched me kill a Rick and you didn’t even bat an eye, because it’s what I wanted. You’ve given me everything because it’s what I wanted, and the thing is, all I want is you. I want you Rick. No, I need you Rick. I know I’m being selfish and you don’t want to push me because of the shit I went through just yesterday, but Rick, I need you to make me forget what he did in a way that only you can,” Y/N insists in a shaky voice. 

Rick’s heart clenches as Y/N let’s out a sob and tears freely flow from her eyes. His hands tighten on her hips because he will do anything she asks, as long as it makes her happy.

Y/N takes in a deep breathe and continues. “I need you inside me so all I feel is you. All I think about is you. I need you Rick. I need you baby. Please, do this one last thing to help me forget, please.”

Rick’s eyes take her in as she pleads with her eyes, before he nods with a steely look on his face. He quickly bends over and hoists her into his arms bridal style, making her gasp in surprise. He turns towards the hall and stalks off towards his… no, their bedroom while she clings to him, his mind set on helping her forget; making it so that all the mental pain she feels as an echo in her mind from yesterday is replaced by his love for her. He moves to his bed and carefully sets her in the middle of it before he stands and quickly rips his shirt off over his head, baring his torso to her. He immediately pushes down his pants until he is in only he boxers. He gets onto the bed, making it sink under his weight as he kneels between her legs. He gives her a warning look as he says, “tell me now if you want me to stop Y/N. I-I don’t want you to ever feel like I’m forcing you to do something and I will never do anything to you against your will, so tell me no now because once I start, I won’t stop until you forget that shit stain unless you tell me to,” Rick says though his teeth.

Y/N heart swells knowing that he really loves her. She nods without hesitation and begs, “Please Rick… please make me forget.”

Rick growls as he quickly pulls her panties off before lying face down on the bed, with his face between her legs. Y/N’s eyes go wide, her back arches and she gasps as Rick gently licks her slit from bottom to top. He pulls away momentarily to press a tender kiss to her right inner thigh before taking a long lick at her again. He does the same thing, pressing a kiss to her inner left thigh and licking again, making Y/N’s breath hike. His hands carefully pull her legs up and over his shoulders as he nestles his face into her cunt until he begins to slowly lap at her over and over again. 

Y/N’s hands fly to his hair and she grips it tight as Rick’s tongue takes long swipes at her pussy, carefully licking her up and down in a way that no man has ever done for her before. His tongue carefully dips into her folds making her cry out and she can’t help but feel loved. He’s taking his time, making her feel that after what has been done to her, she can still feel good; that she can still be loved and that he is the one that loves her. “Oh Rick,” she breathes as his tongue gently flick against her clit. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmurs before he continues to slowly work at her bundle of nerves. 

Y/N’s muscle tense up as she feels Rick’s tongue lick her clit in an agonizingly slow, careful, gentle and loving way, pausing to suck at her sensitive little bud with only the tiniest bit of pressure before licking again. Y/N pants heavily as Rick lovingly eats her out. “Oh fuuuuccckk,” she whispers as her eyes roll into the back of her head. 

A chill runs up Rick’s spine as Y/N whines. His dick screams at him to hurry, but he ignores it since this is for her to see that he will not hurt her, that he loves her and that the pain will be gone soon. One of his hands gripping her thigh moves to her slit and he lets a finger gently dance against her wet slit. He moves his face away from her dripping cunt making her whine loudly. “I’m going to stick a finger in you sweetheart… is that okay?” He asks.

Y/N shivers as she feels his fingertip stroke her lips. “Yes,” she groans.

“Then I’m going to stick another one in and then a third, but only when you say you’re ready so you feel good baby. I-I want you to feel good,” he whispers against her clit before flicking his tongue against it. 

“Yeeesss,” she hisses like a snake and nods, her body buzzing with an electric thrum of sexual energy.

Rick takes a deep breathe before slowly easing his long digit into her while he continues to pay attention to her throbbing clit. Y/N arches her back off the bed and cries out in pleasure as Rick’s long, thin finger fills her. There is no pain; there is no tearing; there is no violence in what he’s doing as he slowly pulls his finger out to the tip before pushing it back in at a steady pace; there’s only love. His finger pumps into her in the same careful, steady pace as his tongue against her clit. Y/N feels sparks running through her body at her intense climax slowly building in the pity of her belly. The squelching sound of Rick’s one finger moving in and out of her makes her shiver and she feels herself wanting… no, needing more. 

“Please Rick…” she sobs. “Another.”

Rick groans, making her cry out at the vibration against her stimulated bundle of nerves. He slowly adds another inside her, making her gasp and he crooks them so they gently slip deep inside her, brushing them against her G-spot. 

Y/N’s body trembles and the fire in her stomach builds. She’s so close. So fucking close, she just needs that last push. “Another,” she begs.

And Rick obliges, adding the third finger carefully inside her. His fingers pump into her at the same agonizing pace while his tongue continues to work her clit. Fuck, she tastes so fucking good. 

“Rick….” Y/N whines as her head begins to trash back and forth, her body teetering on immense, mind blowing pleasure. “Rick… so close.”

Rick’s eyes move up her body without missing a thrust or a flick of his talented tongue to take in how undone she looks and he’s never seen anything more beautiful. “Cum,” he whispers against her bud and she does.

The world behind her eyes explodes as her breath taking orgasm blazes through her body. She screams as her release rakes through her while Rick continues to work her through it. She slowly comes down, her body feeling like putty from how intense her climax was. She sighs as Rick pulls his fingers out of her and he crawls up her body. Her brown orbs take him in in a haze and she smiles before running her tired hands though his hair. “I love you,” she whispers before pulling him into a soft, loving kiss. 

He kisses her back, rubbing his lips against her own while she clings to him, her body still humming from the post climax tingle. He pulls away, still ignoring his painful erection and he looks at her with more love than he has felt for anyone before. Y/N gives him a lazy, quick peck before leaning back and giving him a content smirk while her hands moves through his hair. 

“Fuck me Rick,” she purrs and Rick shudders.

“Are you sure?” Rick asks, knowing once he starts, he won’t be able to stop, especially after what he had just done to her.

“Yes Rick. Please, I need you,” she responds without hesitation or fear. After what he had just done, and all the love she had felt, she knows he won’t hurt her and that this will help her forget. 

Rick’s jaw clenches and he cautiously moves over Y/N until he’s completely pressed against her and his hard dick is resting between her legs, but he doesn’t enter her; he’s hesitating. Sensing his caution, Y/N wraps her legs lazily around his hips. She reaches between them with one hand and wraps her small hands around his length, making him suck in breathe through his teeth and she guides him to her gash. She coats his tip with her juices while her free hand moves to his ass. With her hand on his ass, she pulls him towards her, forcing his hips towards hers and making the head of his dick prod at her entrance. Rick groans as he feels the slick wetness of her cunt wrapping around his tip and his jaw sets. He remains completely still, not wanting to rush this and he looks down at her while he feels her release the base of his cock to let both her hands grip his ass. His breathe catches as he sees the loving smile on Y/N’s face as she stares up at him, her eyes filled with nothing, but her love for him. 

Y/N wraps her legs tighter around his waist and she digs her finger into the flesh of his ass cheeks, pulling him inside her a little more, making them both moan. “I trust you Rick,” she whispers, her voice filled with the same love reflected in her eyes.

Rick shudders and his heart races, knowing she really does love him more than he’s been loved by anyone before her. Not being able to contain himself an longer, Rick crashes his lips over her own, devouring her mouth as she gasps into his, his hips still hovering away from hers as his tongue twists and tangles with hers. He groans as her hands move to the hair at the back of his head, gripping it to deepen the hungry kiss. As his tongue ravishes her mouth hungrily, Rick slowly eases himself into her waiting and welcoming heat. He swallows her needy moan as he steadily pushes into her until he is seated fully inside her. He feels her body tremble under his as his own long body curls around hers. He breaks the sloppy, passionate kiss to press his forehead against hers as he resists the urge to fuck her senseless; it wouldn’t be right after what she had been through so he’ll go slow, take his time and show her that she’s safe with him.

Setting a hand beside her head and the other on her hip, Rick slowly withdraws himself from her, groaning as his shaft drags out of her wet cavern, her walls gripping him tight while his eyes focus on her face. His eyes linger on the way her mouth parts just ever so slightly as a gasp tumbles off her tongue and her eyes flutter while she looks into his eyes, holding his gaze. Rick stops when only his tip remains inside her, pausing for a few seconds before slowly sinking back in, drawling out a strained hiss from Y/N. As he fills her to the hilt and begins to slowly and steadily pull himself out of her body to set a easy pace while his hand grips her hip tightly due to the amount of restraint he is using, Y/N shakes her hand and he stutters to a stop, his dick now halfway inside her warmth. His whole body tenses as his worry that he’s done something wrong begins to cause him to mentally spiral.

“Rick baby,” Y/N gasps, her voice trembling while one of her hands goes back to gripping his ass. “You won’t break me baby. I know you’re trying to take care of me and show me you love me and make me feel safe, I can see it in your face,” she whispers softly while her other hand caresses his strained face. “But I want you. All of you. I need you. I want you to lose yourself inside me. I want you to fuck me because unlike…” she begins, but Rick shakes his head.

“You don’t….” he tries to say until Y/N places her finger against his lips.

“You won’t hurt me Rick. So take me baby. I want you to. I need you to. Don’t hold back because right now, I need you to fuck me until I can’t walk. I need you to lose control so tomorrow when I feel that ache inside me, it’s because of you and not because of the fucked up shit that happened. You won’t break me Rick, I’ve been through enough messed up shit in my life to not completely lose myself to this. Don’t hold back Rick; from you, I can take it,” she reassures him, making him tremble. 

“Are you-are you- are you sure?” Rick stammers as he feels his resolving melting away, wanting to make sure this is what she really wants. 

Y/N nods. “Fuck me baby,” she moans while using her legs around his hips to pull him back inside her, making him hiss. 

Rick growls as he quickly wraps an arm around her shoulder to hold her tiny body tight to him, making her arch into him while his eyes pierce into hers and his other hand grips her hip so tight, a hand print will definitely be seen tomorrow. “I love you,” he growls through his teeth, reassuring her and himself before he suddenly pulls all the way out only to snap his hips back into hers fast and hard. 

Y/N cries out in pleasure as Rick fills her so deep, she momentarily sees stars, her cry mingling with the loud slap of his hips against hers. Her breath catches as he quickly pulls back out only to thrust back in harder and faster then his last thrust, setting a bruising, fast pace. Y/N begins to moans and gasp as his skin slaps against hers as he pistons his cock inside her. Her body trembles under his as he fucks into her so deep she can feel him slamming against her sweet spot over and over again and so fast her skin stings beautifully. Her hands grip his shoulder and ass as he fucks her exactly how she needs. Her mouth hangs open as her mind goes blank from feeling Rick’s cock pounding into her over and over again while her eyes tremble as they take in the look on his face; the way his pupils are blown with lust as they watch her; the way his brow is pinched and how his mouth hangs open subconsciously as his own deep, husky moans, grunts and growls fall from his lips, letting her know he feels as good as he’s making her from his dick thrusting in and out of her over and over again. A thin layer of sweat coats their skin and the persistent clapping of his skin against her own fills the bedroom air along with their combined sounds of pleasure. 

“I-I love… you,” Y/N whines through her gasps. 

“Fuck” Rick groans as he continues to fuck into her fast and deep. He feels the build up of pleasure building in his gut while he fucks into his girl. He lets his head fall to the bed beside hers while he still remains just barely under control, not wanting to complete lose himself because even though she claims she wants him to lose himself in her, he really doesn’t want to hurt her after the pain she had felt. He doesn’t want her to hate him and if he really fucks her the way he knows he can, he might push her too far too fast despite her claims and he doesn’t want to lose her.

Sensing Rick’s struggle, Y/N tangles her fingers into the hair at the back of his head and tugs hard while clenching her inner pussy walls around him forcing a growl from his lips as he looks down at her and making him slam is cock into her as he comes to a stop in order to keep himself for coming just yet. “I said don’t hold back Rick. I know you love me now fuck me like the Rick you are baby,” she hisses before slamming his lips over her own. 

Rick sees red and his last thread of self restraint and self control snaps. With a snarl he suddenly pulls her up until he is sitting on his bed with his legs underneath him and her sitting on his lap. He wraps an arm tight around her waist while his other hand grips her ass so tight, she’ll have finger prints there tomorrow. In one swift stroke he lifts her up off his cock only to slam her back down. Y/N screams and throws her head back as Rick begins to bounce her up and down on his cock in a punishing rhythm. He begins to snarl and growl like an animal as his hips pump up fast and hard into her as he slams her up and down over his hard cock over and over again. His eyes hungrily feed on her naked, sheen covered, tanned skin as he fucks up into her like the animal he is; not to hurt her but to chase the climax that is building inside his body. His eyes fall to where he’s bouncing her up and down on his dick and he groans as he sees his shaft slick with her juices as it disappears and reappears inside her tight wet cunt. 

“Fuck you look so good,” Rick growls as his eyes move back to her neck. He leans over as he thrusts in and out of her, never losing a beat and licks up her neck making her gasp, the taste of her sweat on his tongue. “Your-you- your pussy was made for me baby. Made to t-take my dick and only my dick. For me to f-fuck. For me to love. You fit perfectly around me cock baby. So tight and w-wet for me,” he hisses as he thrusts harder and faster even more making her squeal as she snaps her head back to look at him. A deep groan rumbles through his chest as he sees how fucked out she looks and his dick twitches inside of her as he continues to thrust up inside of her with a wreckless abandon. “No one will every h- fuck- hurt you baby. No one, even if I have to kill everyone to keep you safe. I’m your fucking Rick baby, and I’ll keep you safe for as long as we live.”

Y/N’s words evade her due to how fucking good Rick is making her feel with how deep and fast he’s fucking her pussy while bouncing her off of him. Her inner walls begin to tremble at his words and the edges of her vision begins to blur at the immense pleasure thrumming through ever fiber of her being. This is what she wanted; this is what she needed; him losing all control inside her, fuck that last bit of horrible memory out of her. Fuck he’s beautiful with his teeth clenched tight, the drool pooping under his lip and his hungry eyes devouring her in away that’s not threatening or meant to cause her harm for his own pleasure but because it’s him and the power he holds yet never wields. The strength he holds and yet has never used against her because of how fucking much he loves her and doesn’t want to hurt her like others have. The raw animal like need deep inside him that he refuses to let loose on her unless she asks. She can be this for him, a place he can lose himself in and to be his true self. 

Y/N begins to violently shake in Rick’s lap as her walls begin fluttering around him, signaling her oncoming climax. Her hands tangle into hair. “R-rick. I’m close… cum with me,” she moans in need. 

Rick groans and hisses. “C-cum baby. Cum-cum with me baby. Milk my cock.”

Y/N throws her head back once more before screaming his name for everyone around to hear while her hands grip his hair tight. Her walls grip his dick tight as he pounds his swelling cock into her vigorously a few more times before he roars her name while he comes deep inside her, strings of his seed coating her walls. He violently shudders, his arms squeezing her tight, holding her in place while he fills her with his cum and his mind hopes that just maybe, one will stick. He’ll need to talk to her soon to ensure she wants a kid and fix it if she doesn’t, but fuck does he want to try with her and his Captain can go fuck himself. 

Rick’s arms loosen as the high of his orgasm fades away to a dull after math hum. He slowly pulls Y/N away to look at her, slightly afraid he’ll see that he’s gone to fucking far fucking her like that, like a Rick, but it washes away as he sees the loving smile on her satisfied face. Her hands move from his hair to cup his face and his heart soars. 

“Thank you,” she whispers lovingly. 

Rick smiles. “I love you,” he responds. 

“I love you too Rick,” she says before lightly pressing a tender kiss to his lips. 

Rick holds her as they kiss each other softly, both of them knowing they are right where they belong.


	8. Truly made for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has finally settled down for Cop Rick and Cop Y/N, but will you too finally find out which dimension you come from when you both get a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing, and beautiful readers. Once again I am late, and I truly apologize for the delay. Life has been kicking my butt, but I finally have time to come and upload the last chapter to this part of the series. I am really sad to let these two characters go, for now, but know that they will make guest appearances in other parts. I hope all of you really enjoyed this part as much as I did and I hope you all follow me to the next part of this series that I already have outlined and ready to start writing. Until then, thank you all for the kudos and comments, they brought me great joy. Now, here is the last chapter to A Partner like you.

It’s been three weeks since the day Y/N had gotten her revenge, and since then, more and more Y/Ns have been showing up on the citadel, including more Y/Ns at the station, each of them being partnered up with Ricks of their own. Y/N and Rick both know that each partnered Rick and Y/N are fucking, including Captain Rick and the newest addition to the force, Lieutenant Y/N who had shown about a week ago. Y/N and Rick and the whole fucking police station knew about the LT and their Commander fucking right away since after the huge “who’s dick is bigger” show down between LT Y/N and Captain Rick, everyone in the area had to sit through the obnoxious angry shouting in Captain Rick’s office that turned to drawers rattling, muffled gasps and moans and a loud roar from Captain Rick as he came. Even with all the fraternizing, no one cares because Y/Ns and Ricks work. For Y/N, life is going by better than before and she’s happy living with Rick, no longer yearning to go back to her dimension because she loves Rick and he loves her. Not to mention, there has been no sign of Evil Y/N and there has been no word from President Morty, mostly because C-137 and his Y/N have thwarted most attacks on Ricks and Y/Ns across hundreds of dimensions. And Rick finally feels like he’s doing something worth doing. 

Rick sits on his couch, barely listening to Rick 0716-B bragging about his own Y/N while Rick 0716 stares at him with distain because his attention is somewhere else. A throaty groan rumbles through his chest as his head falls back due to the immense pleasure building up in his stomach and balls. His hands tighten the grip he has in Y/N’s hair who is kneeling between his legs with his cock so deep in her wet mouth, he is hitting the back of her throat. Her head bobs up until only the tip rests between her swollen lips and he hisses as her tongue swirls around his head before she takes him all in again. 

“F-fuck baby...” Rick begins as he lifts his head and looks down at Y/N through hooded eyes. “Your mouth is so- fuck- you like sucking my cock don’t you sweetheart?” Rick growls as Y/N lifts her head again and repeats the swirl of her tongue. 

Y/N stops and looks up into Rick’s lust filled eyes. She hums making Rick jerk from the vibration that surges through his shaft. Rick tries to shove her mouth back down his cock, but Y/N leans back, letting his thick, long dick fall out of her mouth with a pop. She ignores the tug at her hair as she lowers her head lower, her eyes never leaving Rick’s and she gives him a cocky grin. “I can’t help it. You just taste so good Rick,” she purrs before pulling one of his balls into her mouth, sucking. 

Rick groans loudly as Y/N pays attention to each ball before licking her way up his cock, her talented tongue licks up each side of his dick before circling his head. Holy fuck she’s too fucking good with that fucking tongue. Rick grunts as she gives his tip teasing licks before stopping completely. Rick tugs at her hair hard, earning a hiss, but she ignores it. “You wanna fuck my mouth Rick?”

“Yes,” Rick snarls, barely holding it together.

“Then fuck my mouth baby,” Y/N moans before taking Rick’s agonizingly hard dick back into her greedy mouth and Rick doesn’t have to be told twice. 

As soon as he’s seated completely in her tight mouth, Rick begins to pound his cock in and out of it, using her hair to hold her head in place as he fucks her mouth with reckless abandon. He snarls, grunts and groans as his cock moves in and out of her welcoming mouth as the heat in his belly quickly builds into a rising peak of oncoming, immense pleasure. He hears Y/N gag once or twice before her throat relaxes and she moans, enjoying the feel of Rick fucking her throat, adding to the wet sound of his cock thrusting in and out of her mouth. Rick’s vision blurs as his climax builds and builds until he sees white. His hot cum coats Y/N’s throat and he shakes as one last moan from Y/N vibrates through his emptying erection. He groans her name as he empties himself in her mouth. As his orgasm dissipates, Rick slumps back into the couch, feeling almost boneless and his hands fall out of her hair, allowing Y/N to sit back on her knees, her mouth full. Rick watches her with exhausted eyes as she swallows his cum with a moan of delight as if she is swallowing the most delicious things she’s ever tasted. Rick groans as Y/N wipes her lips with her fingers only to lap them up of every drop like she can’t get enough. 

A smirk plays on Y/N’s lips as she looks up at Rick from her spot on the floor, her eyes greedily roaming his body, taking in his appearance. Where she’s completely naked, sitting on her knees on the floor in front of him, Rick is semi dressed with a white short-sleeve on and his brown pants around his ankles. Her eyes shift higher and she can’t help how wet she is, even with her dripping before from him fucking her mouth the way he just did, all because he looks spent even though a twitch tells her otherwise. Her brown orbs fall to his lap to take in the fact the Rick’s dick that had just been flaccid, is already half way to attention. Her lust filled eyes meet his hungry ones and she moans. Not having to say a word, Y/N quickly stands up and climbs into Rick’s laps. Her mouth crashes against his and her tongue shoves its way into his mouth. 

Rick lets out an obscene groan as he tastes himself in her mouth and on her tongue while simultaneously feeling Y/N grind her snatch against his dick, rubbing her juices over his shaft. His hands fly to her hips and he thrusts against her heat, making Y/N gasp into the heated battle of tongues and teeth, allowing him to dominate it. As his tongue twists and turns around her wet appendage, Y/N grabs ahold of his cock, making him hiss even though he doesn’t lose focus on the sloppy kiss, and lines him up with her slit. In one fluid, hard thrust, Rick’s dick fills her cunt up to the hilt making Y/N cry out in pleasure as he grunts. His fingers dig into her hips as he begins to quickly pound in and out of her body while slamming her down on his cock. Y/N screams and throws her head back, her body trembling with the building pleasure already surging through her body. The slapping of skin meeting skin fills the room as Rick fucks himself up into Y/N’s shaking body while his greedy eyes feast on her flesh. Fuck, she looks so good with her back bowed, her head thrown back, her soppy wet cunt swallowing his dick that is pistoning in and out of her in such a rough and fast pace. 

Rick’s teeth grind as he feels another climax growing inside him and the tightening of his sack that is slapping against Y/N’s ass with the power of his thrusts, his concentration on getting them both off when his phone that is sitting just beside him begins to vibrate. One hand reflexively leaves her hip despite him not losing a beat as he fucks her wildly, and finds the phone. He pulls it between them, his eyes quickly glancing at the screen as Y/N looks up and he almost spills himself inside her at how thoroughly fucked she looks. His eyes take in the phone again and he notices who’s calling; C-137’s Y/N.

Rick groans and begins to raise it to his ear, but Y/N shakes her head, stopping him. He hesitates while still thrusting his cock up and out of her of while bouncing her on his cock. “D-don’t,” she gasps.

Rick’s eyes flicker to the phone and he shakes his head before he suddenly slams her down fully over his dick, stopping them both. Y/N growls since she was just so close as Rick answers the call. Her eyes glare daggers into his face as he talks to the other Y/N as if she’s not sitting on his dick right now. Fuming, Y/N begins to think of a way to get back at him for staving off her amazing orgasm that had been building. Getting irritated, Y/N accidently tightens her inner walls, making Rick groan mid response and his hand that is now gripping her ass cheek squeezes in response. A wicked smile forms on her lips, and Y/N slowly rises up off of Rick’s dick until only the last inch of him is still remaining between her pussy lips. Rick gives her a hard look, coupled with a shake of his head but she just smiles at him before slamming herself back down, taking him all the way back in. Rick hisses and Y/N feels a surge of delight before she begins to violently bounce up and down on Rick’s cock, picking up the same hard, fast rhythm that Rick had set before the call. 

Rick’s mouth falls open and a dribble of drool forms in the corner of his mouth as he half listens to C-137’s Y/N talking to him while he watches his Y/N fucking herself over and over again on his dick. His mind goes momentarily blank while his eyes take in his Y/N and his ears fill with the squelching, wet sounds of Y/N’s pussy thrusting up and down on his cock. 

“Rick?” C-137’s asks, pulling him back into the conversation. He shakes his head, trying to concentrate and failing as the room echoes with the sound of Y/N fucking him, her needy gasps and his own heavy breathing. “Did you hear me?”

“Y-yeah,” Rick stammers as his hand on Y/N’s ass begins to help Y/N lift herself up his shaft and slam her back down. 

A silence settles on both sides of the call as Rick begins to lose himself in the task of coming inside his girl. He barely registers an annoyed groan from C-137’s Y/N as his Y/N moans louder and louder while her walls begins to pulsate around him. “No you fucking didn’t. You’re fucking right now,” C-137’s Y/N hisses. 

Rick just grunts as he begins to feel his end approaching. His Y/N leans forward, still bouncing herself on his dick, wraps her arms around his neck and presses her mouth to his mouth as he groans. 

“We’ll just head to your place in 15,” C-137’s Y/N groans in frustration before hanging up. 

Rick tosses the phone away before wrapping his long arms around Y/N’s naked body. He doubles his effort, thrusting up into Y/N harder and faster, making her squeal and he hisses, “Cum.”

Y/N tenses up and she screams as her walls squeeze Rick’s dick, making him roar her name while his seed fills her to the brim. They cling to each other, both of them diving into a sloppy, lazy kiss while their bodies hum from their euphoric highs, both of them unable to move or wanting to, until 5 minutes before C-137 and his Y/N are about to arrive. 

Now both completely dressed and sitting side by side on their couch with Rick’s arm thrown over Y/N’s shoulders, they both watch as the swirls of colors from a portal appears in front of them before C-137 and Y/N walk out. C-137 looks annoyed while Y/N has a smug grin on her face. C-137 looks around and scoffs, “Smells like sex in here.”

Y/N laughs making Rick chuckle. C-137’s Y/N snorts and shakes her head, “Obviously.”

“What’s up?” Y/N asks with a smile. 

C-137’s Y/N crosses her arms while her Rick looks around, looking disinterested in everything. “Nothing. Just checking in,” she responds with a smile.

“We’re good. Nothing has changed since yesterday. Everything is still calm and we haven’t heard shit about that evil cunt or Evil Morty,” Rick explains.

C-137’s Y/N nods while her smile widens even more, making Rick and Y/N stare at each other in confusion. C-137 looks at her and rolls his eyes. “What?’ Y/N asks.

C-137’s Y/N shrugs happily. “I’m just fucking happy you two work great together. I mean, it does fucking help that you both are from the same dimension, but I’m really glad you both make such amazing partners,” she says excitedly.

Y/N’s jaw drops and Rick looks at C-137 and the other Y/N in disbelief. “W-what?” he asks. 

The other Y/N laughs, “She’s from your dimension Rick. We never mentioned it before, since we honestly didn’t have the time with all the shit happening, but yeah, she’s your Y/N.”

Rick looks at Y/N who stares back at him like they are just seeing each other for the first time. Y/N lets out a choked laugh while tears form in her ears, making Rick’s heart swell. She knew his family; lived across the street from them, talked to his Morty… she is his Y/N from his dimension and no other Rick is coming to take her from him. 

“You’re my Rick,” she whispers happily.

Rick nods, as his heart sores because he finally knows he will never have to give her up because she is his and he his hers. Y/N turns away from her Rick to look up at the grinning Y/N standing in front of her.

“Thank you,” Y/N says with an overjoyed smile.

C-137’s Y/N shrugs. “Hey, it’s the least I could do,” she chuckles.

“No really, thank you so much. After Chris… I didn’t think I would be okay again,” Y/N responds only to pause due to her voice shaking. Rick squeezes her tighter for reassurance. “But you made sure I ended up with my Rick when I was such a pain in the fucking ass and for that, thank you. And I’m in. Evil Y/N killed my best friend and even though it all had to happen for me to end up here with my Rick, I want her to pay.”

Rick squeezes his hold on her again and nods in agreement. “I want them both to pay; that fucker President Morty for his involvement in all of this and that disgusting cunt for her helping that cock sucker when he hurt my woman. I want to help you make them both fucking pay,” Rick growls. 

A twisted toothy grin forms on C-137’s face while his Y/N nods with a triumphant smirk. “We’re glad we can add you to our ranks, but for now I need you to keep doing what you’re doing here. Be our eyes and ears here on the Citadel while we continue to build our numbers. Only for a little longer, because soon enough, we’ll handle Evil Y/N and ‘President’ Morty. We have others that know and that are waiting too, but Rick and I need to continue to help as many Ricks and Y/Ns as possible. Just please wait, and be ready.” 

Y/N and Rick nod, knowing that when the time does come, things will change forever, but as long as they are together, they can out last all odds.   
—-

It’s only been a week since C-137’s Y/N confirmed that Rick and Y/N were actually from the same dimension and it’s taken that long for Y/N to try to convince Rick to visit his family after he had told her he was worried about going back to see them after so long. They had agreed yesterday that they would both visit to see how it went and if his family did not want to see him after being gone for so long, once again, she would never convince him to go see them again. Y/N looks up at Rick to see his jaw set despite the expressionless look on his face. She grips his hand tighter, forcing him to look down at her and she smiles warmly up at him, sending silent reassurance that she is right here with him as they stand on the front step of the Smith household. Rick nods and Y/N nods back before releasing his hand and reaching out to press the doorbell. She steps in front of Rick, vowing to protect him from any negative responses his family might have towards him even with him being taller than her and she waits. 

Y/N’s breath catches as the doorknob suddenly begins to turn. She backs up a little into Rick as she feels him tense up behind her and she feels his hands grip her hips. The door finally creeps open and there in front of her, standing at the same height as her, is Morty, his eyes wide due to him finding his missing neighbor suddenly standing on his front door step. 

Y/N gives Morty an awkward smile. “Hey Morty,” she says in a low voice. 

Still not noticing Rick standing as still as a statue behind her, Morty opens his mouth, “M-mom? Y/N is…” he begins until his voice catches in his throat as he finally notices Rick. Shock fills the young boy as he stares at his Grandfather. “Aw jezz…. Rick?”

Rick just nods and grips Y/N’s hips tighter. Y/N chuckles before nodding. “I thought it would be nice if I brought him by to visit, if that’s okay with…” Y/N starts to say kindly until Beth, Jerry and Summer show up in the doorway looking at her with a mix a relief and surprise before their eyes shift to Rick. Jerry’s mouth drops, Summer gasps and covers her mouth and Beth looks like she’s just seen a Gazorpian give birth right in front of her. Y/N hisses as Rick’s hands grip harder and steps back towards him protectively. “Hey Beth, J man, Sum Sum…. Look who I found. I thought you might want to see him. Perhaps have us visit more when we have spare time from the job. You know, you guys be a family again, or the best you can be.”

An uncomfortable silence settles between the group and Y/N swears if a mouse farts, they could hear it like it’s an explosion going of. She tenses up even more as Beth finally steps forwards. She rounds Y/N, her eyes never leaving her father’s, not saying a word. Y/N holds her breathe as the older woman moves towards Rick, before Beth throws herself at her father. Y/N quickly jumps aside as Rick hugs Beth as the others just watch.

“I missed you dad,” Beth whispers.

“I-l-l missed you too Beth,” Rick responds. 

The two hold each other for a second longer before separating, allowing everyone to greet Rick in their own way while Y/N stands and watches in silence with a happy smile her lips until she’s shocked by Beth suddenly pulling her into a tight hug. Y/N coughs at the force of Beth’s grip before the other woman releases her, making Y/N laugh awkwardly.

“Where have you been Y/N?” Beth asks while staring at the younger woman intently.

“Y-yeah Y/N. Everyone thinks y-you’re dead,” Morty joins in.

Y/N snorts and rubs the back of her neck. “It’s a long story,” Y/N answers. 

A comfortable silence settles between them until Y/N and Rick both see the wheels turning as his family looks between them, questions already forming on their tongues. Rick rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what’s coming next.

“How do you know Rick Y/N?” Jerry asks curiously. It would be him to ask first.

Y/N laughs awkwardly while shaking her head. As she opens her mouth to give his family a sorry excuse, Rick grabs a hold of her hand and tugs her towards him. He watches her eyes grow wide from the sudden jolt and suppresses a chuckle while he throws his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. 

“She’s my fiancé,” Rick says nonchalantly.

Y/N tenses up beside him and looks up at him, her eye practically bulging out of her head and her mouth hanging open in disbelief. His family has the same look on their faces, but none of them look as cute as she does. He begins to laughing, ignoring his family as they abruptly begin to bombard him with questions while his eyes never leave hers.

Y/N stares up at Rick, wide eyed and confused as her heart pounds in her chest. She’s his fiancé… Her heart sores as she watches him laugh and she knows that he is the greatest thing that has ever happened to her; even with all the pain and death that came along with her meeting him, she wouldn’t trade it, or him, for anything in the multiverse. She begins to laugh, turns in his grasp and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his and ignoring the world around them, because they know that they have each other, and no one and nothing will tear them apart.   
——

Evil Y/N paces back and forth, fuming due to the fact that not only has more and more Y/Ns found their Ricks or that Cop Y/N has slipped out of her grasp completely, but because all of this is due to one cunt; Y/N! This was supposed to be easy; her visit was supposed to get that bitch to tuck tail and run in order to save her Rick, but no, the bitch had dug her heels in and thwarted everything she’s done! If only she could go back to that moment she had murdered Homeless Y/N because that look on Y/N’s face of hopelessness while she was drenched in the dead woman’s blood had been one of her favorite moments, other than when she had guided that idiot Rick to Cop Y/N. Since then, it’s only gotten harder for her to take out a Y/N, let alone a Rick, and the fuck ton of Y/Ns now on the Citadel is the fucking proof. 

Evil stops her angry pacing to look at Evil Morty who has been watching her etching a path in his rug with an amused grin on his face. She doesn’t get him sometimes; he is the Rickest Morty there is and yet he does everything from the shadows and even though she’s been failing him left and right, he acts like everything will “work out just fine.” She has failed him so much lately and she owes him everything.

Evil Morty notices Evil Y/N staring at him with a perplexed look on her face and he chuckles. Ever since Y/N had sent Evil Y/N a picture of Cop Y/N and Cop Rick clearly enjoying themselves, Evil Y/N has been touchy. He knows it’s because she feels like she’s failing him, and he knows it’s because she feels like she owes him everything; he had saved her from herself, but honestly this is nothing. He knew this is how it would turn out when he had sent her to taunt C-137’s Y/N after watching her for so long so this does not faze him. Even with all the “failures” from his Y/N, she is ultimately doing what he wants; with every encounter she has with Y/N and C-137, she is learning how those two specifically work, how they fight together, and how they hinder each other when they are protecting each other, making each other weak. Even though she doesn’t see it yet, she will; she will. 

Evil Morty nods Evil Y/N over and she reluctantly comes before kneeling on the ground before him; obedient girl. He laughs, amused before looking away. “Don’t worry Y/N. Everything will be just fine. Just continue to do as I say and everything will be just fine. In the end, we are working towards one goal love; the destruction of C-137 and the death of his Y/N and perhaps, if we are lucky, one more,” Evil Morty comments while leaning back in his chair and looking out the windows towards the rest of the Citadel with a twisted smirk that dances on his lips that has Evil Y/N following suit.


End file.
